<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sugar || Levi Ackerman x you by ruf1n4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583717">Sugar || Levi Ackerman x you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruf1n4/pseuds/ruf1n4'>ruf1n4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, NSFW, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sugar baby Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruf1n4/pseuds/ruf1n4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When life becomes way too hard, you find help in one of the grumpiest yet attractive men you've ever met. Levi Ackerman isn't the type for relationships, but his proposal is rather tempting.  </p>
<p>**<br/>Please be advised that this story contains strong language and themes, all the characters are 18+ and I don’t own any of the characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Yeager &amp; Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Levi Ackerman &amp; Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Money can buy happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before reading I just wanted to let you know that this story contains strong language and themes, there will be also smut scenes so if you don't feel comfortable I would suggest not to read them. </p>
<p>The main relationship here it's Sugar Daddy!Levi Ackerman x you, but there will be also some Eren Jeager x you going on, but keep in mind that the main love interest is our Shorty.</p>
<p>This is my first time writing for Levi and I hope it doesn't suck that much, I'll probably upload more short (like Levi) stories just like this one, who knows. Also English is like my third language and I'm aware it's not the best, so if you see any error please let me know :)</p>
<p>I think I've said enough, enjoy the story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Sugar</h1>
<h2>Chapter 1</h2>
<h3>Money can buy happiness</h3>
<p>"How did you get that new phone?"</p>
<p>That was probably one of the <em>worst</em> questions anyone could be asking you, not because you didn't want to tell people, but because you knew you would get judged if you did so.</p>
<p>Eren kept playing around with your brand new iPhone, he could only dream about getting one as well. "It was a gift." You decided to say half the truth, better than nothing, right?</p>
<p>Your best friend nodded giving it back to you. "Are you still thinking about my proposal? Mikasa would be so happy to have you there." He tilted his head and you smiled awkwardly.</p>
<p>You were in deep shit, because of your student loan and your last fight with your parents, you were left without any money and financial support. To try and save money, you had started to work at a small Starbucks near your college, but that wasn't helping much so you decided to leave the college's dormitory and try to look for an apartment to share with people. That's when Eren, your best friend, had asked you to move in with him, Armin and Mikasa who were already living together.</p>
<p>"I'm considering it, not gonna lie, it sounds like a dream." But you still had to think about it, there were so many reasons why you felt uncomfortable living with them, first of all: your secret relationship. "But you know, I'm going to keep looking a bit."</p>
<p>"Sure." He shrugged, his biggest dream was to have you with him all the time. When he had asked you to move in, he hadn't even talked to the others about it, he knew they wouldn't mind, also he had no intention of letting that chance flying away. "How about we go to that pub you like tonight?" He asked then.</p>
<p>You bit your lip, you hadn't planned anything for that night, but you knew pretty well that that could change any moment. "I don't know-" as soon as those words left your mouth, your phone rang signaling you a new message.</p>
<p>
  <em>From Levi:</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm outside, get your ass here.</em>
</p>
<p>Yeah, that was enough to refuse Eren's offer. "I actually just remembered that I had to do, plus I have a few tests these days. I really have to go and study." You explained getting up. "I'll see you tomorrow, yes?"</p>
<p>"Absolutely, have a great-" but you were already leaving.</p>
<p>Who was Levi? You didn't really know how to answer that question. He was your hook up partner? Your sugar daddy? Both? You didn't really care about the label.</p>
<p>You had met him a month ago, things were bad and you had just heard your father telling you that he was going to stop paying because you refused to work for him in your family shop. So your friends, Mikasa, Sasha, Historia, and Ymir had decided to take you out for a few drinks, they knew a place where they wouldn't ask for your ID since you were all only 19.</p>
<p>That's where you met Levi, he was there with some of his friends as well. He saw you as you were trying to flirt with the bartender to get a discount on your drink, he thought it was embarrassing seeing how a little girl like you was showing skin just for a stupid drink.</p>
<p>Next thing you knew, a handsome man with her black hair and a rather serious expression sat next to you at the bar, you looked around and made sure that the girls were still dancing not too far away from you.</p>
<p>The man handed the barman his credit card. "Mine and hers." He simply said and you looked at him surprised.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry." You blinked watching as the barman handed you both your drinks. "I can't accept it." You shook your head feeling unsure about the situation, a total stranger buying you stuff? Didn't sit right with you.</p>
<p>Levi sighed and took a sip of his own cocktail. "You looked so desperate for a free drink, what's stopping you now?" He commented harshly and you widened your eyes.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry?" You moved some of your hair on your shoulder, Levi eyed your slender figure and slightly licked his lips, you were sexy, he couldn't argue with that. "Easy said from a rich old man." You snapped back.</p>
<p>He slightly smirked, you were feisty. "Have you tried getting a job before using your body to get a discount?" He asked ironically and you crossed your arm on your chest.</p>
<p>"You're judging me without even knowing me." You pointed out and he shrugged.</p>
<p>"You did the same." He finished his drink and looked at you, his grey eyes stared at your green ones. "I'm sure you'd rather get a free drink from a stranger than having your friends pay for you."</p>
<p>You gulped, he was right. It was easier to use someone for their money, and the fact that he was a stranger didn't make you feel too guilty about it. You sighed, how could he be so hot yet annoying? "I do have a job, but I'm a student and can't work full time." You grabbed the glass and drank all the liquid in one big sip. "So yeah, I tried getting a job before offering my body."</p>
<p>Levi raised an eyebrow unimpressed. "And why are you telling me all this shit?"</p>
<p>You smiled softly. "Because, if you have to judge me... might as well doing so while knowing the truth about me." You waved slowly and walked away, you knew perfectly well that he kept his eyes on you until you got to your friends.</p>
<p>You didn't know how it happened, but you ended up hooking up with him short later, in his car. Sounded like a cliché? Maybe it was, but you were sexually attracted to him and you had to admit that he was very good at it.</p>
<p>You kept rethinking about it for days, you had never felt that way with someone in a long time, it was probably the best sex you had ever had to be honest.</p>
<p>And just like that, you met him again.</p>
<p>He walked into the Starbucks you worked at, you were working at the counter, and almost had a full panic attack when you saw him stopping in front of you. "What can I get you, sir?" You tried to play it cool, maybe he didn't want to be reminded of his hook up with you.</p>
<p>On the contrary, Levi rolled his eyes. "I know you remember me." He spoke slowly with his raspy voice. "I'll have the green tea."</p>
<p>You nodded. "Sure, anything else?" He shook his head. "That'll be 6,99$." You smiled awkwardly, your hands were shaking as you stared at his hands while he was taking out cash from his wallet. Those hands were on you just a few days before, but you had to ignore the feeling. Once he handed you the money, you widened your eyes. "This is a 100$ bill."</p>
<p>"You can keep the change." He said bored, then handed you another piece of paper. "My number."</p>
<p>"Ok?" You took it and frowned, but before you could ask him why he gave you his number, your colleague handed you the cup with his drink. "Here, have a great day." You grabbed it and gave it to Levi.</p>
<p>His fingers lightly touched yours while doing so and you had to suck in a breath. "You too." And with that, he was gone.</p>
<p>Once you were back in your dormitory, you had invited Mikasa and Sasha there to keep you company. You were all laughing and chitchatting until you decided to ask for advice. "A guy gave me his number today, do you think I should text him?"</p>
<p>Sasha blinked curiously. "Is he hot?" She asked and you nodded. "What are you waiting for?!"</p>
<p>"I agree, you could use a distraction," Mikasa confirmed your thoughts.</p>
<p>So you texted him, it was just a few innocent messages, nothing to worry about, right?</p>
<p>Wrong.</p>
<p>Soon after you met up and hooked up again, and again and so on for a few weeks. The strange thing wasn't the fact that whenever you two would be together in a room, the sexual tension would be so high that it was impossible for you two not to fuck, but that Levi started to buy you gift after gift.</p>
<p>It started with flowers, then dresses and even a new computer. You were speechless, to say the least, you didn't know how to process the whole situation as you had found out that he was, in fact, a millionaire CEO of 26 years old.</p>
<p>That wasn't the scariest thing at all, after just a month you could tell that you were feeling something every time he would text you to go to his place or surprise you with a new gift.</p>
<p>But you decided to keep that to yourself as he had asked you to go at his place again, another hook up to add to the list.</p>
<p>The only difference was that, after you were done, instead of driving you back to your dormitory, he asked you to stay the night. "I want to ask you something." He had said while you were in bed, his hand surrounding your bare waist and your back pressed against his chest.</p>
<p>"Mhm." You had closed your eyes, trying to enjoy the moment while it lasted. "If you want to try anal then I have to stop you right here." You joked.</p>
<p>He slightly chuckled amused, but then returned to his serious face. "It's nothing like that." He assured and then proceeded to explain. "I want you to be my sugar baby." He simply said and you frowned.</p>
<p>You turned to face him and looked at his expression trying to find any clue that could lead to a joke, but he was dead serious. "You mean like a sugar daddy thing?" You asked surprised and he nodded. "Didn't think of you as the type." You muttered honestly.</p>
<p>Levi just shrugged. "I have shit tons of money I don't use, you need shit tons of money, plus we both enjoy the sex, so it's a win-win." He did have a point, but were you really that desperate to get paid to sleep with an older man? No, you didn't think so.</p>
<p>You raised an eyebrow. "I'm not a prostitute, Levi."</p>
<p>"Never said so."</p>
<p>You rolled your eyes. "It's implied, it's like you're paying me to have sex. If I sleep with you, it's just because I wanted to, not because you pay me to." You explained and he sighed annoyed. "What?"</p>
<p>"You're not a bitch." He snapped. "A sugar baby is a person that spends time with me, because of that they can use my money as they wish." He then said calmly. "If you don't want to, it's fine."</p>
<p>Did you agree? Hell yeah, you did.</p>
<p>You were still confused at why you agreed, maybe it was because of Levi's eyes that could make you feel like you were burning inside, maybe it was because of your feelings for him and your need to be close to him all the time, or maybe it was the money. Either way, you became his sugar baby and it was probably one of the best decisions you had ever made.</p>
<p>He demanded you to retire from your job to spend more time with him, and you did so. He would give you money to go shopping or to go eat something, or he would simply buy you as many things as he could, like the new phone everyone was asking you about.</p>
<p>A few months had passed since then, and you were positive about your feelings for him. Either way, you tried to shut them off, he was not interested that way, obviously, and you had to get a grip of yourself.</p>
<p>As you entered the parking lot, you noticed Levi's car and quickly got in. "Hi." You smiled and kissed his cheek, you took a brief moment to look at him and how good he looked in his suit.</p>
<p>"You took your time." He commented starting the car and getting out of the parking lot. "How was your day?"</p>
<p>You smiled and turned your entire body towards him trying to get his attention. "You know, the usual." You shrugged. "I have a few tests these days but I'm not too worried, I've studied plenty. How about you?"</p>
<p>He looked at you with the corner of his eyes, his hand moved on your knee and then stopped on your tight. "I'm fine, just got a rough day at work, those fuckers can't don't anything right." He said and you nodded.</p>
<p>Never in your whole life, you would've expected to fall for a man like him. He was... short, definitely not the Prince Charming type, he was also very grumpy and inexpressive, yet you found him so damn good looking and he just pulled you. "You always say that." You giggled. "Uhm, can I ask you something?"</p>
<p>"Sure."</p>
<p>You bit your lip, it wasn't an easy thing to ask, even if you knew it was no problem for him. You had never told him about your big debt because of college, you didn't want him to think anything about it and, mostly, you wanted to pay it yourself. But the dormitory issue was a priority you couldn't ignore anymore. "Do you know any place where I could move for some time?"</p>
<p>He frowned. "What's wrong with your dormitory?"</p>
<p>You gulped. "It's expensive..." you muttered playing with the hem of your skirt, trying not to focus on his hand that was still caressing your exposed skin. "My friends offered to let me live in their apartment for a while, but I don't know if I want to be a burden to them." You explained, living with them meant that you also had to pay monthly around a few hundred dollars, which you did not have for shit.</p>
<p>Levi nodded analyzing the situation. "I can pay for a rental, you could live in a little house not too far from college and take one of my cars to move." He proposed and you widened your eyes.</p>
<p>The ease with which he trusted you with his money and stuff, you were sure that if you had asked him to let you move across the world to start a new life... he would have agreed and paid for everything.</p>
<p>"No, wait." You stopped him. "I don't want to be a burden to you either."</p>
<p>He smirked softly as he stopped at a red light. "You should've thought about that before you decided to become my sugar baby." He joked and your cheeks got all red. "But, I know another way you could find a nice home to live in and won't need to pay a damn thing." He said.</p>
<p>"Really? What is it?!"</p>
<p>He chuckled at your excitement and started again the car when the light became green again. "You could move in with me." He offered.</p>
<p>"You mean, in your house?" He only nodded. Well, it wasn't like you hadn't been at his house in these months, you spent most of your weekends sleeping there, you helped Levi cleaning a lot of times, and even cooked for him. "Are you sure you want me to stay with you? You would have to support me all day every day."</p>
<p>He snorted. "You worry too much, I know what I want."</p>
<p>His self-confidence made you feel more comfortable, not only about this problem in particular but also with yourself. "Thank you, Levi, I don't know what I would do without you." You smiled grabbing his hand.</p>
<p>He nodded and approached your hand to his lips before leaving a small kiss on your knuckles. "You would still work in that shitty place and try to get free drinks." He commented and you rolled your eyes amused. "Also, tonight we're going out."</p>
<p>It wasn't something new for you, he would take you places and make sure you were having a good time. "Where? Have you decided to finally take me to Disney World?" You had asked him to take you there as a joke, but it was so funny to see his face every time you mentioned it.</p>
<p>"No." He cleared his throat. "We're having dinner at a restaurant."</p>
<p>"One of those chic restaurants that are more expensive than me?" He nodded. "Holy fuck, I don't even have something to wear." You started to panic, but as you spoke those words you realized that he had just stopped in front of a big shopping center. "You thought about everything, haven't you?"</p>
<p>He got out of the car and opened your door. "I knew you wouldn't use the money I give you to buy something useful, you only buy shit." Except, he didn't know what you bought with all the money he gave you, most of the times you would buy groceries and then put the rest aside in a small box to save for the loan.</p>
<p>"I'm a special girl." You smiled awkwardly as he grabbed your hand and started to walk towards the most expensive shops you had ever seen. "Can we get some McDonald's first?"</p>
<p>"Shut up."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Affection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter2</h1><h2>Affection</h2><hr/><p>"Yes, I'm sure." You said while doing your make-up, your phone left on the speaker on the bedside table. "I told you, it's not about you." You repeated as you tried to apply the fake lashes on your eyelids.</p><p>"But why? We were ready to give you Armin's bed." Eren joked at the other end of the call and you giggled a little.</p><p>"I know, I'm sorry. I just got a better offer... hear me out." You sighed trying to adjust the lashes. "A family friend said I could live with them until I'll figure out what to do, and it's free, so I won't annoy anyone with my late payments and I'll come to visit you guys as usual." You explained and exulted when the lashes finally glued perfectly. "Oh yes, that's fantastic."</p><p>Eren snorted a little. "You know, if it was about the money, we could've found another solution together." You rolled your eyes, you knew he cared about you and wanted the best for you, but he couldn't understand you for shit. "My father-"</p><p>"Is the great Doctor Jeager, I know." You murmured annoyed. "I also know you would've asked him to pay for him, but I don't want you to. I'm fine, isn't that enough?" You tried to prove your point. Just because he was rich, thanks to his father's career, that didn't mean you were going to use him. Besides, you already had Levi that insisted on paying for you.</p><p>Your best friend kept quiet for a few seconds. "You're right." He decided to finally give in. "But just so you know, whenever you want, our apartment is open for you."</p><p>"Yeah yeah." You whispered trying to put on some lipstick. "You're just too kind, but I'll keep that in mind." You joked and stopped as you saw Levi entering the room, he was just wearing a towel tied to his waist since he had just had a shower. "Gotta go now, I'll text you, love you." You ended the call before Eren could answer and smiled at the man.</p><p>Levi frowned. "Who was that?" But the real question was: <em>why did you say love you to that person?</em> He didn't want to admit it, but he had grown attached to you he felt jealous every time he saw you with any other male presence.</p><p>You took your brush to put on some blush. "Huh? Oh, that was my best friend, he was kinda sad because I refused to move in with him." You said once you were done and looked at yourself through the mirror. "What do you think?" You turned to face him, he was now buttoning his white shirt and had already put on some elegant black pants.</p><p>"I think friends don't usually ask their female friends to move in." He commented and you frowned confused, his eyes traveled from your face to your half-naked body since you were wearing only a bra and your panties. "Were you calling him like that?"</p><p>"It's not like he can see me anyway." You answered getting up from the bed. "And I'm pretty sure he's seen me in a bathing suit, so it wouldn't make any difference." You mumbled more to yourself, totally unaware of the effect you were having on Levi's mood. "And he's not just a friend, but my best friend, besides, you asked me to move in."</p><p>He scoffed. "We're not friends." As he spoke those words, you turned to look at him, you felt a sad feeling taking over your whole body. "You're my sugar baby, it's different."</p><p>You gulped, he was right... but still. "Yeah, but... we're also friends? I mean, we spend most of the day together and you always laugh at my jokes." You tried to ease the tension.</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes. "Maybe." He walked towards you until his body was towering yours. "But I've seen more things about you than a friend would." His hand went on your shoulder and then slowly moved down caressing your arm, your heart beating way too fast for your liking and your breath almost stopped when you looked into his serious grey eyes. "And I'm not a fucking kid." His fingers traveled to your hips and firmly grabbed your skin.</p><p>Your entire body was shaking, this was exciting in so many ways and you were left speechless, but what could you do? That Levi Ackerman, he always got what he wanted, and at that very moment, he wanted you. "I think..." you placed your hand on his cheek, you felt his muscles softening and giving in to your kind touch. "You should lose the attitude." You giggled and pecked at his cheek leaving a red mark from your lipstick ok it. "Oh fuck, I'm so sorry." You tried to clean it with your hands.</p><p>He smirked seeing how you were panicking because you knew he hates to get dirty. "You shouldn't put so much makeup." He replied moving away from you to look for a tissue.</p><p>"Because I'm already beautiful?" You tried to put it innocently, but you just wanted to hear him compliment you.</p><p>"No, because it doesn't do shit on you." He smirked and you folded your arms on your chest annoyed. "Aw, what? The little brat just got mad?" He joked while cleaning the remaining lipstick from his face.</p><p>"Not funny." You muttered and went to take the dress you had bought from the mall, it took you hours to find the right one, Levi almost had to threaten you to buy it because it was very expensive and you felt bad. It was almost 300$, but it was very elegant, and it covered your body to perfection making sure to highlight the right curves. "If you don't like me, just find yourself another bitch." You said while dressing up, the only problem was the back zip that you couldn't reach.</p><p>"Don't be dramatic." He placed himself behind you and started to zip the dress, his fingers sometimes would touch your skin just for the purpose of teasing you. "If I didn't like you, you wouldn't be here in the first place." He explained then turning you around to look at your eyes. "Don't be a brat."</p><p>"Is that a love confession?" You teased him, the reality was that you never got mad at him in the first place, you knew how he was and you got used to him and his ways.</p><p>He stared at you for what seemed an eternity. "Something like that." He muttered and then pressed his lips on yours before you got the chance to reply because he knew you would either take the thing way too seriously or make a joke out of it.</p><p>Your mind was a mix of pure happiness and confusion, did he have feelings for you? And if that was so, could you change that relationship of yours into a real one? You hoped so, but at that moment you couldn't talk about it because you weren't sure. Once he pulled away, you giggled. "You like lipstick, admit it." You smiled.</p><p>He sighed relieved, he was scared you would question his words, because even he didn't know what was going on in his brain. "Go and get ready already, I'll wait for you in the car." He started to walk towards the door while you started to look for the purse you had bought with the dress, just because it matched it. Levi cleared his throat and you turned to see him standing at the door. "You do look gorgeous in that dress."</p><p>You smiled. "Thank you." After that there was a silent moment that was way too awkward, so you decided to pull a joke of yours. "300$ can do the trick." He just nodded.</p><p>"Hurry up." And with that, he walked away.</p><p>You sighed once you heard the door being closed, meaning that he was getting in the car. You let out a small giggle and looked at yourself through the mirror, he had just called you gorgeous and he never did before that day, he only called you hot, or sexy but just during sex. You felt your belly tickling as if you could feel butterflies inside of it.</p><p>Was that love? You were scared to think so.</p><p>**</p><p>"Holy fuck, this place is bigger than my school." You gasped as you entered the restaurant, Levi placed his hand on your back, right on the spot that wasn't covered by the soft fabric of the dress, and guided you towards the reception. "How many floors does it have?" You asked looking around, it was full of rich people, you could tell by the way they were all dressed up and how they were behaving.</p><p>Wow, so that's how it felt to be the high society?</p><p>"I don't know, I don't care." Levi kept walking unbothered, some women in distance eyed him but he didn't seem to notice as his attention was focused on you and the way you were smiling at the shiny chandeliers, the expensive carpets, and the music that was coming from one of the halls.</p><p>"Good evening, do you have a reservation?" The waiter asked politely once you arrived in front of the reception.</p><p>"Ackerman." Levi simply said, you weren't surprised by his grumpiness, but still tried to smile apologetically to the man hoping he wouldn't mind.</p><p>Out to your surprise, the waiter didn't seem hurt in any way, he was probably used to people treating him so coldly and kept on a professional look. "Here it is, please follow me, your table is on the terrace." He smiled politely and gestured you to follow him.</p><p>"Terrace?" You mumbled. "How big is this place?" You argued amazed.</p><p>Levi was about to tell you to shut up, but the waiter preceded him. "It's one of the biggest restaurants of all the city, Miss, this was once a hotel, that's why it has so many rooms." He explained and you nodded interested, you walked a little faster to reach the man to listen better to his words leaving your date behind you.</p><p>"And how many floors does it have?" You asked again and the man laughed at how curious you looked.</p><p>Levi wasn't exactly the patient type, but he didn't like scenes as well. However, he couldn't get over the way you were looking at the waiter, as if he was the most intelligent person on Earth, because he wasn't, he was just a waiter. "Almost 10."</p><p>"Wow." You slowed your step and went back to Levi. "Have you heard? 10 floors! And our terrace is on the fifth one!" You clapped your hand and he smiled softly, how could he be mad at something so pure as your smile of excitement. "I like this place, it's amazing." You grabbed his hand and he nodded.</p><p>He was surprised but decided not to say anything, he liked the way your hand felt against his skin anyway. "Here, this is your table, I hope you'll enjoy the dinner." The man pointed at one of the many tables and then walked away.</p><p>You approached your seat and looked up at the clear blue sky, you could already see some stars popping out of the dark. "Beautiful." You whispered and suddenly felt Levi's black jacket on your bare shoulders, you looked up at him. "Thank you."</p><p>"Don't want you to catch a cold." He slightly kissed your forehead and then helped you to sit down before taking a seat in front of you. "I'm assuming you're happy with the location." He said then handing you one of the menus.</p><p>"Are you kidding? I've never been to a place like this!" He nodded, Levi was used to places like that but he never liked them, now he was starting to rethink about it. "Holy crap, this has the same value as one of my kidneys!" You exclaimed suddenly distracting him from his inner thoughts, he looked at your surprised and scarred face and almost laughed at how cute you looked.</p><p>"If you want to pay with your kidney, I won't stop you." Levi joked opening the menu and reading some of the dishes that were listed, yeah some of them were way too expensive for their quality, but that wasn't a problem for him.</p><p>You, on the other hand, almost had a heart attack at those prices. So that's how rich people spend their money? And Levi called you stupid for buying a big bowl of chicken nuggets? How dare he, with all that money you could've bought at least 10 big boxes of chicken nuggets with a lot of mayo. "Are you sure about this?" You whispered looking at the other people sitting at the tables surrounding yours. "If you want we can go home and pretend we never came here."</p><p>At that, Levi chuckled softly, you were pretty when you worried. "Do you really think I would've brought you here if I couldn't afford it?" He shook his head and you blushed embarrassed. "You underestimate my money, Y/n."</p><p>"I underestimate your will to spend it, not your money." You muttered and sighed. "But thank you, for the terrace and the dress, and the food." You said honestly and he looked at you confused, it had been more than two months and you still hadn't got used to it.</p><p>**<br/>Once you had finished, you got up from your seat. The night was getting colder, but you were feeling rather warm with Levi's jacket and his arm around your waist as you two were walking inside. The dinner had been just amazing, you had tried so many new dishes, each one of them was a surprise that left you speechless, even if the man next to you kept telling you that it wasn't even that good. You had tried to convince Levi to order some wine, but he was very strict with alcohol saying he had to drive and you were still underage.</p><p>"You didn't seem to care the first time you offered me a drink." You had mumbled offended.</p><p>He shrugged. "Because I didn't care about you, now I do." And that was enough to make you shut up and accept his decision.</p><p>As you were walking, you were talking about some decorations you wanted to buy for Levi's house since you were moving in, he didn't really care as long as you were happy. "And then I want to buy a lot of plants to put in the garden, I'll name them personally and I'll try to grow them-" you were cut off by a voice unknown to you.</p><p>"Levi!" A man and a woman waved at your date, which quickly removed his arm from your waist leaving you confused and speechless. "Strange seeing you here, considering we have to threaten you in order to make you leave your house." You looked at him surprised by the woman's words. She was much taller than him and had a beautiful smile along with her brown hair and eyes.</p><p>Levi just sighed. "Hanji, Erwin, what the hell are you two doing here?" His tone changed completely, earlier he seemed so warm and almost happy to be there with you, and now his voice was back at his cold, annoyed tone.</p><p>You gulped and looked ad the blonde man, he was even taller and had two piercing blue eyes, his smile was calm and confident. "Hanji and I came here with Mike and the others to celebrate, remember? We had invited you, but you said you were busy."</p><p>"I am." The black-haired man replied. "Clearly I didn't think you would come here to celebrate." He rolled his eyes and only then the other two noticed your presence.</p><p>Hanji gasped excitedly and you frowned. "Oh my god!" She grabbed your hand and shook it with enthusiasm. "And who are you? Shorty has a girlfriend? Nice to meet you! I am Hanji Zoe, one of the few people that can tolerate shorty." You giggled at the nickname and at how friendly she looked and the man rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Hanji, cut it off." He snapped. "She's not my girlfriend."</p><p>Those words, felt like he had just stabbed you in your stomach multiple times. But you hid the pain he had just caused you and smiled at both of them. "Is great to meet you, I'm Y/n." You introduced yourself shaking Hanji's hand and then Erwin's one.</p><p>"I'm Erwin Smith, Levi's friends are always welcome." He tried to reassure you and you smiled awkwardly. "You look very young, how old are you?" He asked then curiously.</p><p>"Erwin!" Hanji intervened slapping slightly his arm. "You never ask a lady her age." She scolded him and Erwin scratched the back of his neck embarrassed. "But you do look young." The woman looked at you intensely.</p><p>"Well, I am-" you started but Levi stopped you.</p><p>"She's 24, not that it should matter." He's snapped and you widened your eyes. 24? You were barely 19! And surely didn't even look like a 24 years old woman, more like a 16 years old teenager with growth problems. "We have to go, I'll see you in the office." He muttered and without saying a word more, he walked away.</p><p>You gulped. "I'm sorry, but it was a pleasure to meet you." You waved and basically ran after him, he was walking faster than usual and you thanked yourself for not putting on some high heels. "Levi, wait up!" You followed him to the reception where he stopped to pay for the dinner. "Hey, is everything ok?" You asked worried, he had left just like that, those poor people looked so confused by his reaction.</p><p>"Everything is fine." He muttered giving his credit card to the waiter, he didn't even look at you and you felt so tiny and mortified. Once the payment was done, you both exited the building, the night was going great until his sudden snap and you couldn't understand why, as you entered the parking lot, you felt Levi's hand trying to grab yours, but you folded your arms on your chest.</p><p>He kept quiet but didn't like the action. You got in the car quickly and gulped looking at your legs as he started the car, you were lost in your thoughts at why he would lie to his friends like that? Was he embarrassed by you? Maybe he really didn't like you and you were making up everything. Your eyes snapped on him when you felt his hand on your knee, with a snort you moved it away. "Stop." You muttered.</p><p>"What?" He replied with an angry frown.</p><p>You raised your eyebrows. "I'm not 24."</p><p>"I perfectly know." He snapped and you snorted. "What's with you?"</p><p>"With me? Levi, I'm not the one embarrassed to tell my friends that I go out with a 19 years old!" You almost yelled. "Honestly? It was so awkward, you just pushed me away and pretend we're nothing!"</p><p>"What did you want me to tell them?" He asked calmly, you never heard him yell, but you figured that was just his way to show anger, if he ever showed any kind of emotion. "Hi guys, this is my sugar baby, she's 7 years younger than me and we have sex like every day. It's that what you wanted?"</p><p>You closed your hands in two firsts. "If you're so embarrassed about it, why did you propose it in the first place?!" You asked angrily. "Gosh Levi, you made it look like we're... friends."</p><p>He stopped at a red light. "Weren't you the one saying that we're friends just a few hours ago?" He turned to face you and you stared at his inexpressive eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, but-" you wanted to tell him that you wanted more, you needed more from him. No, not now, it wasn't the right time, you were arguing and he was mad, chances were he was going to break up with- what?! You weren't even together! "Nothing." You didn't know if you were angry at him or yourself.</p><p>He just snorted and started again the car. "Gosh, you're so sensitive."</p><p>"Whatever." But you were sensitive, in fact, you could already feel your eyes watering, but you didn't give in to the tears because you didn't want him to see you weak like that.</p><p>The rest of the ride was silent, you arrived home and went straight into the bathroom to take off the makeup and your dress. Most of your things were still at the dormitory, after you went shopping, Levi had agreed to let you take a few things, but still.</p><p>You washed your face and took off the lashes, your expression looked so sad and it felt like you had a hole inside of you, you just felt empty. You took a deep breath and forced a smile, there was no time for that, you just needed to sleep.</p><p>You entered his room shyly, you were afraid he was still mad at you because of earlier. "Mhm, where can I sleep?" You asked trying to cover your raspy voice with a more genuine tone.</p><p>Levi was already on his bed wearing only a pair of pants, he liked to sleep shirtless and you knew that. He tilted his head towards you. "Don't be stupid, you'll sleep with me." He moved a little showing you a small spot for you.</p><p>As if you hadn't already slept there. You rolled your eyes and moved closer to the bed. "Can you help me?" You pointed at the zip and he sat up, his hands caressed your skin as he unzipped the dress and let it fall down, then he surrounded your waist with his arms and placed his forehead against your back. "Do you feel better?" You muttered playing with your hands.</p><p>"Yes." He answered with a sigh. "I didn't want to scare you."</p><p>"It's ok." You turned, he looked up at you and you smiled, you placed your hands on his shoulders and sat on his lap as he grabbed you by your hips. "We were both stressed." You murmured and he nodded placing a kiss on your shoulder. "Let's go to sleep, yeah?"</p><p>"Tomorrow morning I'll drive you." He cupped your cheeks and pecked at your lips. "Finally you got rid of that lipstick." He groaned and pulled you on the bed.</p><p>You lied down on his chest and giggled. "The red suits you." You joked.</p><p>"Ugh, I won't buy you any of that shit ever again."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains smut so... enjoy it I guess?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 3</h1>
<h2>Jealousy</h2>
<hr/>
<p>Another month had passed, pretty quickly to be honest. You had completely moved out of your dormitory and were happily living with Levi. At first, it was kind of strange, but you quickly got used to his routine and started to enjoy the time you two spent together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your mornings were the best thing, morning Levi was just the softest thing you could ever imagine, always woke up before you but refused to get up without cuddling you first, once you were both ready, he would drive you to the nearest Starbucks and buy you your breakfast, then he would drop off at your college and he would go to his office. Some days he had to be at work earlier and he would let you borrow one of his cars, but it was a rare event.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After school the two of you would either concentrate on your assignments, both closed in his office, you would study and he would do the paperwork that he hadn't been able to get done at work. If you were both free, then he would plan something to do, he brought at a lot of fancy places.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were also able to convince him to do some couple stuff, like watching a movie while cuddling, cooking together, he even allowed you to put a mask face on his skin and take pictures, in fact, your camera roll was full of pictures of the two of you. Either it was you two posing or just pictures of him that you took while he wasn't looking, those were probably the best because they were the only ones in which he had a genuine expression and not his serious look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Long story short, if before you weren't sure about your feelings, now it was certain that you were in love with him. No, it wasn't the sex, nor his money, it was him. You could only think about him, what was he doing? Was he thinking about you? Did he feel the same way? Sometimes you would joke about the two of you being a cute couple, but he would straight up ignore it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ugh, you didn't know what to do about it. He would treat you like you were his girlfriend, but then he would deny and tell you that you're his sugar baby and it's only normal for him to treat you that way because he cares.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bullshit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You sighed looking at the sky, you were sitting at some tables placed outside of the college, Eren was sat next to you. "What's up with you these days?" He asked placing his chin on his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mhm?" You looked at him curiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're always daydreaming or lost in your thoughts, have you heard a single thing I said?" He questioned and you forced a smile feeling embarrassed, it was that obvious? "Something's happening, I'm your best friend, I know." He smirked and you rolled your eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shut it, you say that all the time." You looked down at your book, you had totally zoned out and forgot to study. You snorted closing it, you would've concentrated on it once you were home. "What time is it?" You shot a look to your clock, generously gifted from Levi to "help you be on time on shit", and frowned. He was late, he was never late.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Woah, where did you get that?" Eren grabbed your wrist and analyzed the watch with widened eyes. "Shit Y/n, this is expensive." He muttered amazed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know." You pulled away from his grip and hit your hand under the table. "I've been saving up." You lied brushing a lock of hair behind your ear, Eren's eyes were burning against your skin. "Really, with my job and my free staying, I've been able to save a lot."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's wonderful, so you'll be back in the dormitory soon?" He asked hopefully. "We miss you, you're never around anymore. You're either working or at home, and you haven't told us where you live so we can't come to visit you." He argued and pouted a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You looked at him amused and then started to laugh. "I think you just want someone to talk to that won't start a monologue about space like Armin or criminology like Mikasa." You patted his shoulder and he smiled. "I'm sorry if I looked like I didn't want to stay with you. Truth is, I'm so busy with my studies and... the job, and when I'm home I help to cook, clean and so on." You shrugged. "But I'll try and make time for you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grabbed your hand and looked you straight into your eyes. "You're the best, you know that?" You nodded proudly. "I still remember the day I met you-" he tried to go on but you stopped him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You mean the day you started a fight but Mikasa wasn't there to stop it?" You giggled and he nodded amusedly. "Oh yeah, I remember it perfectly, I had to intervene myself to get you out of it before the headmaster could know." You never liked fights, also Eren was getting his ass licked by some older dudes, so you felt like you had to do something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, it was kind of embarrassing." He admitted and you both laughed at that memory, probably one of the best you had had in that college. "I guess, what I'm trying to say is... you've always helped me, sometimes is fine to let someone else help you." He said becoming serious and you frowned looking down at your interlocked hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You took a deep breath. "But I don't need help right now, trust me when I say that you would be the first person to know if something is wrong." You assured and he nodded. You were about to offer a night out to stay with all of your friends, but the sudden noise of a clacson scared the hell out of you. As you turned to the parking lot, which was just a few meters from the picnic tables, you noticed Levi sitting in his car and staring intensely at you, once he made eye contact with you, he just nodded his head gesturing you to get in. "Shit." You pulled away from Eren's hands and started to put all your stuff back into your bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who's that?" Your best friend asked both confused and curious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You shrugged. "The family friend I'm living with, he looks intimidating, but he's not that bad." You chuckled as you threw your bag over your shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded and got up as well, something wasn't right. He felt a strange way about that guy in the car that never stopped staring at you with that serious and scary face, but he couldn't ask you anything about him because you had already told him that everything was fine. "Tomorrow it is, I'll bring some snacks for our study time." He hugged you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Great idea, bye." You hugged him back and then quickly walked away towards the car. Your heart was beating way faster than usual, you were afraid that Eren might just see through you and understand everything, but you tried to act cool about it. Once you got in the car, you smiled. "Hi." You didn't go for your usual kiss on the cheek because you knew your best friend was still looking at you, to make sure you were safe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi didn't say anything and just started the car, driving out of that place. "Who was that?" He asked harshly once you were far away from your college.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That was Eren, my best friend, remember? I told you about him." You murmured crossing your legs, you knew he didn't really enjoy the idea of you spending your time with other men, but you couldn't do anything about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The one that asked you to move in with him?" You nodded and he tightened his jaw, he didn't like that guy. "Why was he holding your hand? Is he your boyfriend or something?" He tried to look unbothered, but in reality, he felt his hands shaking, he wanted to punch that kid for touching you when he was the only one allowed to do so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He's not my boyfriend, I told you." You snorted annoyed. "He was just trying to be nice, since I've moved in with you, he keeps telling me that money is not a problem and he'd pay for my rent if I ever decide to live with him and our friends." You explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi rolled his eyes. "Another sugar daddy." He commented and you giggled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What? No! Eren's father is very rich, he wanted to ask him to pay my rent. But I refused, of course." You explained briefly not wanting to go into details. It felt weird, he never really asked you about the other people in your life, he was just happy knowing you were with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His silence was louder then words, even a stupid would've noticed his jealousy, but you tried not to make a big deal out of it, it was just the way he was. "I've bought some McDonald's." He then spoke up, only at that very moment you turned your head and saw a bag in the back of the car full of food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh my god! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" You clapped your hands and kissed his cheek, now it made sense why he was late to pick you up, but it was also sweet because you knew he hated fast food. "It's been so long since last I ate chicken nuggets."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You ate them yesterday."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Precisely."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smirked amused. "Does the kid buy you so much food as well?" He teased and you rolled your eyes at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You want to hear me say that you're better." You pointed out as he parked in front of his house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Correction, I don't need to hear it because I know I am." He grabbed the bag and got out of the car, you waited a few seconds until he opened the door for you, as he always did, and smiled getting out. "C'mon, we might as well eat now that it's still warm." He said as you both entered the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can we watch a Disney movie?!" You asked jumping on the couch in the living room, you had managed to convince him to get Disney plus and since then you had watched way too many cartoons to even try and count them. "We should watch Anastasia, you need someone to educate you on Disney cartoons." You pointed out laying down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He placed the bag on the small table in front of you and then looked down at you. "You don't want to eat with those filthy hands, do you?" You snorted sitting up. "Good girl, go and wash your hands." As you got up, you felt Levi's hand slapping your ass, you turned surprised at such action since he never did such a thing before. "Close your mouth, you'll catch a fly."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Asshole." Once you had washed your hands, you joined him on the couch, he had already turned on the television and was ready to play your movie. The table was full of chicken nuggets, fries, his hamburger, and your drinks. "This is a dream." You sat and leaned against him. "I love you." You whispered without realizing it, it was supposed to stay in your mind, not to come out like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi gulped but didn't comment on that, instead, he decided to ignore your words. You were young, you probably didn't even know what love was, so he didn't really care. "Here." He took a blanket and covered both of you. "Did you have a test today?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yep." You took the little box of chicken nuggets and started to eat some of them. "I think I did good, I've studied all week for that, and I finished a few minutes before the others." You bragged happily and Levi nodded, you liked the fact that he was interested in your school life and always tried to support you and cheer you up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just the week before you had cried because of the stress of studying so much and he had reassured you and told you that if you were going to pass that test, he would've thought about bringing you to Disney World. He also stayed up with you all night to keep you company while you were trying to memorize the book.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's good." He muttered taking a sip from his coke. "I never asked you something." He then spoke up, you moved your attention from the beautiful Russian princess to your sugar daddy. "How did you manage to live before? If the dormitory was so expensive and with your shitty job you couldn't afford even a drink."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You gulped and looked at your hands, you knew that he would've asked any time, the only one who knew your situation was Eren and you were pretty sure he didn't fully understand what had happened. "Well, my family used to sustain me financially." You started with a sad smile. "They paid for my dormitory and most of my purchases."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He frowned. "What changed? You're not a bad student and you don't have crazy piercings nor tattoos." He hummed thinking about all the times he had seen you naked but never noticed any trace of ink on your skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You giggled. "If that was enough." You commented sarcastically. "My father is the owner of a small shop, they live far away from here. He demanded that I transferred to a closer college and started to work with him because he wants me to inherit his business." You sighed and looked at Levi's grey eyes with your green ones. "I don't want to, I don't want to work there and live in that city for the rest of my life."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi was surprised, he knew you didn't like to get things just like that, but a long life workplace? "Mhm, so you refused."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Exactly." You nodded. "We had a fight, my father told me he allowed me to come here only to see how cruel the world is, he then told me that he had been "too kind", so he refused to pay for me and I've never heard from him in almost four months." You closed your eyes and tried to calm down, you didn't want to look dramatic nor to make a scene. "That's why I decided to do things my own way and looked for a job."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surprised wasn't exactly the word that could describe best how Levi felt, he was amazed by your tenacity and will to follow your instinct. "Then what do you want to do once you'll graduate college? Clearly, you're not interested in your father's proposal."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You blushed a little. "Well, my dream is to become a writer, I'd love to sell my fictions worldwide. That's the main reason why I'm studying literature and communication." You explained eating another chicken nugget. "I don't really know, I guess I'd like to work in a publishing house or something like that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded. "You know, I can support you financially." He said and you widened your eyes staring at him in shock. "You seem to forget that I have my ways and a lot of money, it's not a problem." He explained grabbing his french fries from the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But why? Why are you willing to spend so much on me, it's not like I can repay you somehow." You sighed sadly, the only thing you were good at was annoying the shit out of him and hoping he wouldn't leave you any time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi ate his meal silently for a few seconds, debating with himself on whether he should open up to you or not. He could sense your curious eyes focused on him, he just couldn't resist you. "I wasn't always like this, when I was younger, way younger than you, I was in a bad place." He started and you gasped surprised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To be honest, you always thought of him as a rich man born with that money, probably inherited his family's company or something and decided that it was too boring and wanted to spend all his money just because. Obviously, you had misjudged him. "Like... a gang or something?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Or something." He shrugged. "I wasn't the best person myself, but it was getting worse... until I met Erwin and he helped me. He got me out of there and sustained me through my studies." He passed his hand through his jet back hair and you could only admire that man. "I guess I felt like doing the same for someone else was only fair."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You nodded understanding. "I get it, and the sugar baby thing? Is it just a thing you're in?" He shrugged and you got the signal that he didn't want to talk about that. "I think you're a great person, Levi, not everyone would've done what you're doing." You put away your food and sat on his lap, he placed his hands on your waist to keep you still. "Trust me when I say that you're one of the best people I've ever met in all my entire life, you are... the best thing that has ever happened to me." You hugged him and hid your face in the crook of his face to make sure he couldn't see your watering eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi felt something he had never experienced before, his heart was beating fast and his chest was burning. Without saying anything, he hugged you tight to him, his left arm surrounded your waist and his right hand went on your hair and brushed it softly. God, he wanted to protect you at all costs, you were just too close to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You sighed, the smell of his cologne helped you to calm down. "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here, I care about you as well." You whispered softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was the very first time someone had told him something like that, he just didn't know what to say nor do. "Thank you." His whisper was almost inaudible, but you smiled anyway because that was enough to make you feel happy. Suddenly one of his hands went on your ass and squeezed it. "And thank you for all the squats you've been doing."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You rolled your eyes amused. "Looks like you've grown attached to it." You said as you sat up on his lap and looked at his face. "What about the movie?" You asked then brushing some of his hair away from his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What about it?" He asked and you shrugged. That was his cue to get the lead as he leaned forward and kissed you, you melted against his lips and surrounded his neck with your arms to pull him even closer. His kisses were just like him: clean, rough, and intoxicating. You moaned when you felt his tongue against yours, the need inside you growing stronger every second, he could also feel your pulsing part against his own. When you pulled away, you bit your lip trying to find a way to ask him to fuck the shit out of you without sounding too needy. "What is it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You grabbed his hand. "I need you." You whined as you placed his palm right there, even if you were covered by your pants, he could feel how hot and wet you were becoming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His lips curved slightly in a devious smile, the effect he had on you always satisfied him. "What do you need? Tell me, or else I can't help you." He kissed your jaw sending shivers down your spine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please, Levi." You sobbed trying to move his hand against your heated part, but he removed it and looked at you with no compassion in his eyes, he was enjoying the thing and you knew it. "I need you to touch me, to make me cum." You begged shamelessly and he licked his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He moved you so that your pussy was exactly on his erection, both covered, but still sensitive. "Ride me." He murmured with his warm, but still rasp, voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You widened your eyes. "Like this?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You heard me." He unbuttoned your pants and you helped him to take them off so you were left with just your black panties. "Use me to cum." He leaned against the couch and just looked at you waiting for you to help yourself against his covered cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You gulped unsurely, you had never done something like that and it was so exciting, to say the least, your pulsing center was desperately in need of any kind of contacts. So you moved your hips against his erection creating friction that was more than enough to make you moan in relief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi didn't say anything and kept staring at you, enjoying the view as you rubbed your panties on his pants, as the need grew stronger you started to move faster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck." You cried out as you felt a wave of excitement all over your body, you tilted back your head and closed your eyes focusing on the intensity of your clitoris rubbing against the hard fabric of his pants, as you kept going, you felt your wetness dripping from your panties and staining his lap. "I'm so close." You moaned again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi's hand grabbed your chin, his fingers pressed to make you look at him. "Don't you dare to look away from me, I want you to look in my eyes while you come." He ordered bringing you to the edge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Y-yes." You gasped and moved again your hips, your legs were shaking and your breath was panting. "Oh god." You cried out, Levi's hands grabbed your waist and moved you against him with strong, quick, motions that made you reach cloud nine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You opened your mouth ready to ask him to fuck you, but he pushed you against his erection and you reached your final orgasm. Your head collapsed on his shoulder as you were trying to breathe normally. "You're so fucking hot." He whispered at your ear and you hummed in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He then switched position and laid you down on the couch while he got on top of you, you smiled innocently. "Look." You pointed at his pants. "You got dirty, Captain Cleaning." You joked and he rolled his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't mind if it's your cum." He placed himself between your legs and lowered his head. "Stay still." He ordered as his lips met the point where your neck interlocked with your chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mhm." You sighed satisfied as he started to suck on that spot. One of his hands slid under your shirt as it squeezed your boob.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No bra? Such a bad brat." He pinched your nipple and you could only whine at that action. "I'll make sure everyone knows you're off-limits." He murmured before focusing again on your skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If you had to describe what paradise felt like, that was it. Levi Fucking Ackerman making you feel so good and he hadn't fucked you yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he was done, he got up and watched the big red bruise he had left on the perfect spot. You bit your lip as he started to unbutton his white shirt, you could already see his sculpted abs and strong chest, but before he could get rid of his pants as well, your phone started to ring. "Wait." You sat up and grabbed it from the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you really going to answer?" He snorted sitting next to you, he eyed your phone's screen and frowned reading the name of your best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It could be important." You debated and got up, Levi decided not to comment on that as you walked into the kitchen, still wearing only your hoodie and your panties, and answered. "Eren, something happened?" You asked anxiously, he rarely called you if not for important matters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh no, I just wanted to ask you to come sleep at my place tomorrow." He said enthusiastically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I was talking to the others, and they said they miss you too, mostly Mikasa. Also, we wanted to celebrate Armin's first relationship!" He exclaimed and you widened your eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He found a girlfriend?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He did! She's Annie, from his biology class."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You snorted. "Great, Armin got into a relationship before I did, guess I owe Sasha 50 bucks." You muttered and Eren laughed on the other end. "Should I bring something?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can you manage to get some alcohol?" He asked and you giggled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No problemo, see you tomorrow." You ended the call and walked back into the living room, where Levi was watching the movie uninterested. "Hey, do you mind if tomorrow I sleep at my friend's place?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He frowned as you sat next to him. "Are you asking for permission or are you telling me that you're going?" He glared at you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, I haven't spent a lot of time with them, so I'd love to have a night together. However, this is your house and you're providing for me, so if you don't want me to go, I'll just come up with something." You explained calmly and he sighed, he really couldn't say no to you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine, you can go. But do not give too much intimacy to that kid, I don't like him." He muttered, the thought of you and Eren together made him feel sick to his stomach and he didn't care if he was only a kid, he was not willing to share you with anyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll try my best." You bit your lip and got ready for your next question. "Can you give me some money for tomorrow? I'll buy some snacks and drinks." You blinked trying to look as innocent as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Didn't I give you 100$ just yesterday?" He asked and you nodded. "How did you spend them already?" That was the very first time he actually questioned something like that, he never cared about what you were doing with the money.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You gulped, you didn't want to tell him that you were saving part of the money he was giving you to pay off your debt, it was embarrassing and unnecessary. "I bought a lot of stuff... mostly food." You forced a smile trying to sound as convincing as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi didn't believe it for shit, he wasn't stupid, but he didn't want to push you with that matter. "Fine, I'll give you some cash." He had his ways to find out anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You sighed relieved, thinking he had decided to drop the topic because he didn't care. But he did, hell yeah he did. "Thank you so much, you're the best!" You hugged him and he rolled his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Whatever." He grabbed your arms and pinned you down on the couch, again. "Where were we?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hide and seek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 4</h1>
<h2>Hide and seek</h2>
<hr/>
<p>After dropping you in front of your college, the next morning, Levi went back to his house. He felt like something was wrong, you weren't telling the truth and if there was something he hated the most, were liars.</p>
<p>He called his assistant and told him that he was going to be late, not that he needed to explain himself anyway. </p>
<p>Once he arrived, he quickly stormed to your shared room and started to go through your stuff, was it wrong? Yes. Did he care? Not a bit.</p>
<p>He found a lot of make up stuff he didn't even know what they were used for, then he found some jewelry, he could recognize some of them because he had bought them personally, and the others were mainly things you already owned.</p>
<p>He was starting to think that he wasn't going to find anything else when something caught his eyes. It was a small notebook with your initial on it, thinking about it, he had seen you writing on it a few times but he had just figured that it was something for school. Looking at it, he realized that it was your diary.</p>
<p>If something was happening, you were obviously going to write it down, right? He hoped so. He was worried you might have gotten yourself into some bad situation, such as alcohol or drugs, they were the only things he could think of that needed a lot of money every day.</p>
<p>He took the journal and sat on his bed starting to read the first few pages, but they were all about you complaining because of your father, college tests, some arguments you had had with Eren and Armin, even complaining about your friend Sasha who ate all your food. </p>
<p>But nothing about alcohol and drugs.</p>
<p>Until he reached the first page where there was written something about him, he frowned debating if he could read it or not. Sighing, he decided that he couldn't back down at that moment, it was way too late to give you some privacy anyway.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Diary,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When I accepted to go get wasted at the pub, I didn't plan on hooking up with one of the finest men I have ever seen. I mean sure, but he was grumpy as hell, how can a person be so serious all the time? I don't know, but he was nice, he offered me a few drinks and then we had sex in his car.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Am I hoping to see him again? Yes, but I'm positive I'll never meet him again.</em>
</p>
<p>He stopped since the continue was about Mikasa helping you because you were drunk. As he went on, he noticed that you wrote a lot about him, you didn't write every day, but almost once a week, and your thoughts were all well organized.</p>
<p>He kept browsing the pages of the diary until he found a page at the end of it, it was called "Money organization".</p>
<p>He frowned and started to read all your calculations. You had divided the page into three parts: Money given, money spent, money for the student loan.</p>
<p>Strange, you had never mentioned a student loan, but thinking about it, it was only logical that you had a debt with your college since your parents used to only pay your dormitory. He sighed looking at all the numbers, you kept track of every single time he had given you some cash and you always made sure to save up some of it.</p>
<p>But why didn't you tell him? Levi wasn't new to school loans, he had one himself when he had been studying, it took him years to pay it off and he didn't want the same to happen to you.</p>
<p>He snorted angrily, you were just an idiot, he was offering you a good life with no financial problems and you were so stubborn that you preferred to do things your way, clearly, you didn't know who you were dealing with.</p>
<p>Levi only wanted the best for you, couldn't you understand that? He took his phone from his pants' pocket and hesitated on sending you a message, last time you two had texted it was because you had asked him to buy you some candies. He rolled his eyes at how cute you were even through those stupid messages and decided to call his assistant.</p>
<p>"How can I help you?" He answered right away.</p>
<p>Levi tapped his fingers on the notebook. "I need to make a big payment."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p>You entered the school's secretariat with a shy smile, you never liked that environment and that place, it was just so stressful and out of your comfort zone. "Hi." You walked up to the old lady sitting behind the desk.</p>
<p>She raised her head from her paperwork and smiled kindly. "Hello dear, how can I help you today?" He asked turning to face her computer.</p>
<p>You cleared your throat and got closer to her desk, with one hand you took the envelope with all the money inside, you had been able to save up almost one thousand dollars, which wasn't a lot but it was better than nothing. "I'm here to pay part of the student loan." You explained.</p>
<p>"Great." She started to type on her keyboard. "Name?"</p>
<p>"Y/n Y/L/n, I should owe about 6.000 dollars." You said kindly and she nodded.</p>
<p>"You've done your math, I see you're a very responsible girl." She praised you as she was looking for your name. "Mhm... strange." She muttered adjusting her glasses on her nose.</p>
<p>You frowned scared that something might have happened. "Something wrong?" You asked trying to look at her monitor.</p>
<p>"You're Y/m Y/L/n, right? Literature and Communication, you left the dormitory two months ago?" You nodded and she raised an eyebrow. "It says here that your debt has been fully paid."</p>
<p>You blinked confused. "Mhm... not possible." You tried to laugh it off. "Last time I checked I had 6.000$ left to pay, are you sure?"</p>
<p>"Yes dear, there was a payment done earlier this morning that covered all your debt." She informed you kindly. "Better this way, no?" She smiled.</p>
<p>"Yes..." you muttered putting away the money back in your bag. "Thank you, have a good day." You walked out of the room with a strange feeling in your belly. Who could've done such a thing? Your father? No, he was way too mad to pay so much, then who? Levi didn't know about your debt and he couldn't possibly pay that price without telling you.</p>
<p>With that question in mind, you walked towards your next class, but before you could enter the room you saw Eren at the end of the hallway as he was placing some of his books in his locker. You sighed and decided to walk towards him. "Hey." You smiled as you approached him.</p>
<p>"Y/n, you won't believe it! I might become the new team captain." He exclaimed enthusiastically and you nodded not really caring at that moment, he was the only person you knew that could pay that amount of money with no problem, not to count the fact that he was your best friend and knew everything about your financial problems. "Why aren't you celebrating?!" He chuckled.</p>
<p>"Oh, right." You shook your head and pulled him for a hug. "I'm so proud of you! I know you've always wanted to become the captain of your football team." You said as he hugged you tighter. "We'll drink to that tonight." You pulled away and he nodded with a proud smile. "Can I ask you something?"</p>
<p>"Sure, what is it?" His expression changed to a worried one.</p>
<p>You stared into his green eyes trying to see if you could find any sign of something that could support your supposition. "Remember my student loan?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, you said you hadn't fully paid it." He shrugged not knowing why you were asking something like that, maybe you needed help? That wasn't a big problem for him.</p>
<p>"Except I just checked and someone paid the full price." You folded your arms feeling uncomfortable, Eren's surprised face seemed real and authentic, so that meant that wasn't the one. "To be honest, I thought you might know something, it wouldn't be the first time you offer to pay for me." You muttered unsurely.</p>
<p>"No! I mean, I would've done it if you wanted me to! But you were very clear about it, so I never really even thought about it." He explained and sighed. "I don't know, we're not talking about a few bucks, those were like thousands and I couldn't have done it for many reasons. I don't even think that we have any student that rich here at school that could do it." He murmured trying to think of a possible solution.</p>
<p>Your mind was working like crazy, but it looked like there was only one answer to the problem: Levi. He could transfer a big amount of money without any problem, how did he know about your school loan? That wasn't important at the moment, you would've asked him personally. "Maybe I got it." You scratched the back of your neck. "Maybe it's my father showing regret." You lied and giggled awkwardly.</p>
<p>"Could also be, that's fantastic!" Eren smiled and you nodded.</p>
<p>"I should go and call him to thank him." To hell with that, you were going to talk to Levi, he wasn't supposed to do something like that, not without your consent. "Thank you anyway."</p>
<p>"I'll see you tonight at my place?" He asked and you nodded before walking away.</p>
<p>You didn't even care about skipping your classes, they weren't important, how the fuck did he dare to pay 6.000$ like they were nothing. Maybe he thought that money didn't have value and it could buy a person, but you didn't agree on that, the school was something you had to deal with personally, it was your place to pay, not him. You got out of the building and took your phone dialing his number. "Levi." You said once he answered.</p>
<p>"What? I'm busy." He replied, right at that moment he was in his office reading some important contracts, he didn't have time for your complaining and stupid requests. "I told you many times not to call me while I'm working."</p>
<p>"You were the one answering." You snapped.</p>
<p>He stopped, he could recognize your angry tone everywhere. "Are you on your period or something?" He asked calmly, knowing very well how annoying you could be when you were at that time of the month, mostly because you were always horny but never allowed him to do anything.</p>
<p>"You wish." You snorted angrily. "I need to talk to you, can you come to pick me up?" You tried to hide the irritation in your voice, maybe if you faked to be calm he would've accepted to talk to you.</p>
<p>Levi frowned looking at the clock, it was only 2 p.m., weren't you supposed to have class? "I am working and you should be focusing on your studies." He tried to dismiss you, whatever you wanted, you could wait.</p>
<p>"It's very important, can you come to pick me up, or do I have to come there?" You snorted.</p>
<p>"I can't come to pick you up, I have a lot to do here, just wait until we go home and you'll tell me whatever you have to say."</p>
<p>"I swear to god, Levi, I'm calling the first taxi to take me there and you're fucking going to listen to me!" You yelled against the phone receiving some strange looks from some students. "The fuck you looking at?!" You glared at them and they all quickly looked away.</p>
<p>"Jesus, calm the fuck down." Levi sighed, he had never heard you so upset before. "I'll send my assistant to pick you up, then we'll talk in my office, is that fine?"</p>
<p>You bit your lip, you'd rather prefer to talk to him at home and not his office full of people, but it was too late to back up anyway. "Yes, I'll see you later."</p>

  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Problems in paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A lot of angst and a crying main character</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 1</h1>
<h2>Problems in paradise</h2>
<hr/>
<p>Your way to his office was rather awkward, his assistant seemed nice, but he didn't talk much, not that you were surprised since Levi didn't like talkative people. He drove you all the way and even asked you how was your day, if you weren't angry, you would've chitchatted all the way.</p>
<p>He then showed you around the building where Levi apparently worked, you had to contain all your gasps because you had never been there and it was just amazing. It was like one of those companies you could see in the movies, full of people working and enjoying their coffee.</p>
<p>"Wow." You muttered. "And you guys have like relaxing rooms? So cool." You clapped your hands, just as if you weren't going to yell at the CEO of that company because he took advantage of his sugar daddy position. How amusing.</p>
<p>"Yes ma'am, we also have a canteen and a bar." The guy, you hadn't even asked his name, but you weren't focused on that at the moment. "Now I'll show you to Mr. Ackerman's office, he said you needed to talk to him?"</p>
<p>"Mhm? Oh yeah." You answered as you were still looking at all the offices and hallways. As you followed him, you started to think of a way to start the conversation without being too hard on Levi, he probably did what he did with good intentions. You just wanted to tell him that he had made you feel bad, that's it, no need to yell or cause a scene.</p>
<p>"Y/n!" You turned and saw Erwin coming towards you. "Are you here to see Levi?" He stopped in front of you and you did your best to smile.</p>
<p>"Hi, so good to see you again." You hadn't met him after that little inconvenience at the restaurant, but he didn't seem to mind it at all as he was offering one of the best smiles you had had that day. "Yep, I needed to talk to him about something very important." You explained trying to hide the fact that you wanted to smack that little man in his face.</p>
<p>Erwin nodded and then looked at Levi's assistant. "I'll walk her, you can go have a break." He offered and the guy nodded gladly before walking away.</p>
<p>"Thank you, that's very kind of you." You said starting to walk with him. "Do you work here as well?" You asked curiously, that place was so big it could have at least five different companies inside.</p>
<p>"Depends on the mood, but I like coming here to work since Levi and I are colleagues." He shrugged and you both entered the elevator. "So... you and Levi are very close?"</p>
<p>You felt your cheeks heating up at that question. "Mhm, guess you could say so." You brushed a lock of hair behind your ear unsure of what to say, Levi clearly didn't want them to know about your weird relationship based on money and sex. "He talked about you, you must be very good friends." You decided to change the subject.</p>
<p>Erwin chuckled as the elevator kept going higher. "I'm surprised he talked about me if not to insult me." He joked and you giggled because that was just what he would do. "I know he can be... difficult, but he is a good and caring person beneath that serious expression and hard words."</p>
<p>You frowned looking down at your shoes. "Why are you telling me this?" It was nice to see how his friends got his back, but they didn't even know what was going on between the two of you.</p>
<p>"Because I've never seen him so interested in someone, he doesn't just take any girl out to a fancy restaurant, nor does he give her his jacket." He referred at your first meeting when you were wearing an elegant dress, but because it was so cold, Levi had given you his jacket to keep you warm. "Don't lose hope. Also, it's about time he settles down."</p>
<p>You widened your eyes. "With me?!"</p>
<p>"Yes, Hanji and I were so surprised to see him with such a beautiful and cheerful young woman." He joked and you forced a smile. If only Erwin knew, you were way younger than he expected, it was just an awkward position, to say the least.</p>
<p>Once the elevator got on the right floor, you two got out and you followed him through the hallway. "Working here seems like a dream." You muttered watching all the windows.</p>
<p>The blonde man nodded. "Absolutely." He then eyed you. "You went to the NY college?" He asked and only then you realized that you were wearing the hoodie with your college's badge.</p>
<p>"Eh, yes." You cleared your throat, god it was getting even worse. "Best years of my life." You tried to sound convincing, but you were doubtful.</p>
<p>Erwin pointed to a door ignoring your last comment. "That's his office."</p>
<p>"Thank you." You waved and then opened the door and got in the office. "Wow." You whispered looking around, it was like one of those offices you had seen only in the magazines. Full of windows and modern furniture.</p>
<p>Levi raised his head from his desk. "Of course, who else could get in without even knocking?" He asked sarcastically and you raised your eyebrows.</p>
<p>You closed the door and then knocked on it. "It's me, Y/n, hi, nice to see you too." You walked up to him. "What are you doing?" You looked at all the papers he had organized on his desk.</p>
<p>"I'm working, Y/n, I thought I had been clear about it." He let go of his pen and rested again in his chair, eyeing you from head to toe in all your cuteness. "What is it? I hope it's very important for you to come here like this." He folded his arms on his chest.</p>
<p>You gulped under his inexpressive eyes but decided to get a grip of yourself. "I need you to answer a very important question, I just need you to say yes or no." You explained calmly.</p>
<p>"I can do that." He nodded. "Go ahead."</p>
<p>You took a deep breath, it was hard not to stop and stare at his beautiful face, the way he was also sitting there just like a real CEO somehow managed to turn you on, but that wasn't the right time to have sex. Maybe later. "Did you pay my student loan?" You asked slowly, trying to sound as clear as you could.</p>
<p>Levi tilted his head on the side, so you had found out earlier than expected. Seeing how organized you were, you probably checked your debts at least twice a week, but that was just his supposition. "Yes." He decided to go out clear on that.</p>
<p>"I knew it." You whispered closing your hands into two fists, he was the only one who could've done such a thing. "How did you find out anyway? I was very careful not to mention that to you." You commented as he smirked a bit.</p>
<p>"I know everything." He just shrugged and you frowned. "If you came here to thank me, you're welcome. Can I get back to work now?"</p>
<p>You blinked shocked by his behavior, what the hell? "You either went through my stuff or you called my school." You pointed at him, but he didn't even bother to reply back because he didn't care. "But that's not the issue... why did you do that?!" You slightly raised your voice feeling all the anger coming back.</p>
<p>"Because that's what I do, I provide for you and you keep me company, wasn't that our agreement?" He really didn't know why you were so upset about something like that, he basically made sure you didn't owe money to anyone.</p>
<p>You clenched your jaw. "No! You provide for what I need, what I ask you to! I never said anything about getting into my business." You complained.</p>
<p>"So now you have business?"</p>
<p>"You know what I mean. I never asked you to pay for that, I wanted to be the one doing so, it was my place, not yours. You made me feel like I depend only on you." You pointed out sadly and he just stared at you.</p>
<p>"But it's true, you do depend on me." His words were like fuel for the fire of anger you had inside of you, couldn't he just admit that he was wrong and apologize to you? "You're just a stubborn brat, what was the difference? Either way, you were using my money. I just sped up the process." He commented.</p>
<p>Maybe he was right, but there was no need to make you feel worthless like that. You had come to look for answers, but now you were just trying to see who was the first to stop the argument. "So that's it? You always say that you trust me with money and that once you give it to me it's mine, I guess you didn't mean it, huh?" You shook your head. "You hurt me, Levi."</p>
<p>"Just get over it." He snorted. "It's not like I've killed someone."</p>
<p>"You killed my pride, ok? I can take care of myself."</p>
<p>"Bullshit." He snapped. "If it wasn't for me, you would still work at that shitty place and live a miserable life! You should be thanking me for paying that fucking debt, you should be on your knees for that." He raised his voice as well and you widened your eyes.</p>
<p>Never, you had never heard him talking like that, mostly about you. "Do you think of me as a slut or something?" You muttered shocked. "I don't owe you shit, you did it because you wanted to! Not because I begged you to, I would never beg you!"</p>
<p>"Didn't look like it yesterday." He referred to your sexy evening, but that was just off-topic.</p>
<p>"Fuck off! You're just a grumpy old man who needs to hear people tell you that you're amazing because, in reality, you know you're an asshole."</p>
<p>"Then why don't you just leave?" He got up from his chair and you stepped back. "If you think I'm that bad, just go! I can find many girls even better than you." He said harshly and you felt your heart aching at the thought of him someone else, your eyes quickly started to water and he rolled his eyes. "There you go again, crying."</p>
<p>"How can you be so insensitive!" You sobbed shaking your head. "The only reason I haven't left is because I like you, Levi, I like you more than any other person." You tried to wipe away the tears from your eyes as he stared at you in complete silence. "You made me feel wanted, appreciated, I've fallen in love with you but you straight up ignored that!" You exclaimed hurt.</p>
<p>He frowned not knowing what to say nor what to do, in all his life he had never been in such a situation. "It's normal for a little girl like you to have a crush on someone who-" he started, but you were quick to shut him down.</p>
<p>"I'm fucking 19, I'm not a child." You snapped against him. "I know what love is, you are the one refusing to admit that everything you did... you did it because you like me too." You smirked proudly of yourself.</p>
<p>"If that makes you feel better, keep thinking it that way." He shrugged and slid his hands in the pockets of his pants. "I know what I feel, you are good looking, that's it."</p>
<p>He had basically just admitted that he just wanted you for your body, nothing more nothing less. "You're lying." You whispered, the tears were way too many for you to stop them. How could you believe him? After he had been hugging you during your sleep, buying you your favorite candies, grabbing your hand when you two were out in public together.</p>
<p>He sighed. "I'm not the one needing your attention nor money, I'm pretty sure I know how I feel." His words were ruthless and your heart couldn't take it anymore. It felt as if he had just punched you way too many times, your whole body was aching and your knees were shaking.</p>
<p>Levi was getting worried, he couldn't deny that,  but he had to make sure you didn't get attached to him, not in such a deep way. "Fine." You whispered trying to contain your sobs. "If that's how you feel, then find yourself another sugar baby or whatever the fuck this was." You walked towards the door and grabbed the handle. "It's over." You whispered before leaving the room.</p>
<p>As you stepped out, you met a few curious eyes. "Ma'am, is everything alright? Are you feeling ok?" Levi's assistant came towards you but you shook your head, trying to hide your face from him. You were sure your make up was a mess, and all the workers there were staring at you as if you were the main character of the situation, which probably you were.</p>
<p>"Let me take care of it." Erwin's hand went on your shoulder and you raised your eyes to look at him, he was offering you the kindest smile, again. "C'mon, I'll take you home." He proposed and you gulped, you turned your face to look at Levi's office but the door was closed and you couldn't see him.</p>
<p>"Thank you." You whispered and followed him towards the elevator. He just nodded and kept quiet as the two of you got out of the building. Once you arrived in the parking lot, he showed you his car and helped you get in.</p>
<p>"Where do you live? Or do you want to go somewhere else?" He asked once he started the car.</p>
<p>You wanted to die right there, there wasn't much you could say about it. "Levi's house." You mumbled softly, you hoped you didn't sound as pathetic as you thought you were. But the blonde man didn't comment on that and just started to drive towards the destination. The awkwardness of that situation made you feel even worse, as you turned to look at Levi's friend, you sighed. "I'm not 24."</p>
<p>He smiled slightly. "I figured." He simply shrugged. "You don't exactly look like a 24 years old girl." He joked and you nodded cleaning the tears using only the sleeve of your hoodie. "So, what happened?"</p>
<p>"I guess I wasn't as important as I thought I was for him." You muttered. "He just told me what he thought and I can't really argue with that."</p>
<p>"He's... the lonely type."</p>
<p>"He's an asshole." You said and Erwin chuckled in agreement. "I'm sorry, you probably had better things to do instead of taking me home."</p>
<p>"Don't mention it, I couldn't leave a crying girl alone." He shook his head. "I don't know what happened and what you guys are, but I'm sure everything will get better eventually."</p>
<p>You shrugged. "To be fair, I don't even know what we were, but now it's over." You closed your eyes, it felt so strange. You really didn't see that coming, in your dreams you and Levi were living happily ever after. "He never even mentioned me, did he?"</p>
<p>Erwin sighed. "I don't know how to answer that. Hanji and I have asked him about you a few times, we were curious, it had been ages since we last saw him with a woman. But he is very reserved, so he never really answered us." He explained, but you had already figured that.</p>
<p>"Didn't think any different."</p>
<p>The rest of the ride had been silent, you were lost in your thoughts as you kept looking out of the window. How did that happen in the first place? It was supposed to be a hookup, you should've just thrown his phone number away the day he entered that Starbucks.</p>
<p>Once you had arrived, you quickly walked into the house using your own key and started to pack most of your things, your old clothes and makeup, your books, and private stuff. You decided to leave most of the things he had bought you, such as all the elegant dresses, expensive jewelry, shoes and any other gift except for the phone and the computer since you had been using them for months.</p>
<p>After you were done, you found out that Erwin was still there waiting for you in the car. You walked up to him. "Mhm, I can take the bus." You muttered looking at your phone, it was almost 4 p.m., classes had ended so you could go to your friend's house.</p>
<p>"Don't be silly, I'm happy to help a friend." You smiled and got in the car with your bags. "Now, where shall I take you?" He tried to joke to cheer you up a bit, that was very kind of him though you weren't exactly in the mood.</p>
<p>"Let me get the address." You took your phone and read Eren's address, he nodded and started the car. "I know it sounds strange... but could you keep this a secret? Like, don't tell him anything."</p>
<p>"For sure, but I'll have a talk with him anyway." He explained and you nodded, you couldn't ask him not to talk to him anyway. They were friends and you felt kinda guilty that Erwin was helping you just like that, he didn't even know you and he was driving you from place to place. "Here, if I can do anything, just let me know." He slid his hand in the pocket of his jacket and handed you a small piece of paper with his number on it, probably a CEO thing. "But can I ask you just a curiosity?"</p>
<p>"I don't think I'm the place to refuse."</p>
<p>"How old are you really?"</p>
<p>You blinked at how innocent that question sounded, you thought he would've asked about your relationship with Levi, or why did you live with him. Instead, he went for the easy one. "I'm 19. I'm still in college but the way."</p>
<p>"I figured." You got out of the car and waved at him. "For anything, just call me." He then quickly dove away.</p>
<p>You sighed and grabbed your bags walking towards your friend's apartment, you needed that alcohol after that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. To be happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There’s a small smut scene, nothing big though</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 6</h1>
<h2>To be happy</h2>
<hr/>
<p>"Calm down, breath," Mikasa said placing her hands on your shoulder as you kept crying against her chest. "Now, explain again what happened, the only thing I could understand was that you want to live here for a while."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry." You sobbed, Eren and Armin looked at you worried, they had never seen you in that state. You were known for your way to handle things, always trying to find a way to move on with a smile, and now you were desperately trying not to look pathetic in front of them. "Something bad happened, I got kicked out."</p>
<p>"What?!" Eren frowned, he had had a bad feeling about the whole situation, but he decided not to mention it because you had looked so happy in the past few months. "What happened?"</p>
<p>You wiped away your tears. "Remember that person I was living with?" You asked and they all nodded. "Let's say... he was not a family friend, I said that because it was the easiest way to put it." You sighed sitting up, Mikasa rubbed her hand on your back trying to comfort you. "Long story short, we got into a fight so I moved out." You shrugged.</p>
<p>Armin felt pity for you, first, your father refused to help you, then your... whatever that guy was, dumped you as well so now you were basically homeless. "We can work this out." He tried to cheer you up. "You still have your job and you can stay with us until we figure out a better place for you to stay."</p>
<p>You bit the inside of your cheek. "Except I don't." You replied and they all looked at you in surprise. "I... I can't explain what happened, it's just too much." You hugged your knees and snorted. "I'm sorry guys, but I think I reached the bottom."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>You forced a smile. "It's time for me to call my dad and tell him I'm ready to work for him and go back home." You muttered.</p>
<p>"No!" Your best friend exclaimed getting up.</p>
<p>"Eren." Mikasa glared at him. "You're not helping."</p>
<p>"Y/n, you can't give up like this! That's exactly what your father wanted in the first place! You'd rather go and stay there your whole life instead of trying to live your life?" He asked angrily. He looked at you, and he couldn't see the girl he liked so much, you were weak and broken, he wanted the old bold you. He passed his hands through his long brown hair. "We can make it work."</p>
<p>"Eren." You said softly. "Thank you for trying to cheer me up, but it's useless at this point. Not everyone was born with a rich and caring family." You looked down at the blanket of the bed. "You guys are the only family I have left."</p>
<p>Mikasa hugged you. "We'll take care of you, in the meantime think about what do you want to do." She offered and you gulped.</p>
<p>"I won't be able to afford the rent."</p>
<p>"Who gives a shit, seriously?" Eren folded his arms on his chest. "You can stay here for free as long as you wish." He then smiled and pulled you in for a hug. "We won't leave you."</p>
<p>"Thank you." You sobbed.</p>
<p>You should've felt safe and protected, but the only thing that you could think about was how good it would've felt to be in Levi's strong arms as he brushed your hair to calm you down. The only thing you could do was to sink your head in Eren's chest trying to feel something.</p>
<p>Only one thing was certain, they were the only people you could trust with your life, fuck your father and Levi. Fuck your stupid decisions and irrationality.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Almost a week had passed since you decided to end things with Levi, it had been rather hard for you to do... almost anything. Your friends were very worried about your mental health as you stopped going to classes and rarely ate anything, that wasn't a behavior they used to see in you since you loved food almost more than people.</p>
<p>At night you would sleep on the couch in the living room while the others slept in their respective rooms. What they didn't know, is that you used that time to silently cry while watching all the pictures you had on the phone of your ex... sugar daddy? Oh yeah, that.</p>
<p>You had thought about deleting them, but then you would feel the urge to keep them and just stare at them all day.</p>
<p>Moving on was an option, you just decided to ignore it.</p>
<p>During the day, you would go in Mikasa's room and sleep there, with her consensual. You tried to keep your mind focused on your studies, but it seemed impossible. Your only coping mechanism was making fun of the situation and sleep.</p>
<p>At that moment you were laying on the floor of the living room, staring at the ceiling as you were thinking about that time Levi had taken you to an aquarium just out of the city, he had even bought you some delicious fish nuggets and a necklace with a dolphin pendant. "Ugh." You groaned trying to chase those memories again. "What if dad was right." You mumbled with your raspy voice, to no one in particular, you were just thinking out loud. "The world is cruel and I'm just a stupid little girl." You sighed reaching for your phone.</p>
<p>You took it and dealt his number with shaking hands, what were you doing? He left you when you most needed him! But that's just what everybody did, so why hold a grudge? He was your family and you needed him. "Hello?" His voice made you skip a beat.</p>
<p>You felt your eyes watering again, it had been almost 5 months since he had decided to close any contact with you. "Dad, hi." You muttered happily. "How are you?"</p>
<p>"I'm... fine. Something happened?" He asked worried, knowing his daughter would never call him if it wasn't very important after what had happened.</p>
<p>You took a deep breath before speaking. "You were right." You sobbed. "I tried to do something and it didn't work out, I thought I was fine on my own, but I'm not."</p>
<p>Your father remained silent on the other end, never in his entire life had he heard you talking like that. He had raised you proud of who you became, a girl who never gave up no matter what was the problem. "Do you want to come home?" He asked gently. "You're always welcome to come back, you know that, right?"</p>
<p>"I do." You wiped away your tears. "I'm sorry dad, for being so stubborn all the time."</p>
<p>"You wouldn't be my daughter if you weren't stubborn. Don't worry about it."</p>
<p>You gulped. "Now I'm trying to figure out what to do. But if I don't come up with something, I'll come home and I'll take the shop, just as you wanted." You really hoped that he would let it go, that he would ask what was wrong and offer to pay for the dormitory again, so everything could go back to normality. You could go back to living in the college and trying to graduate.</p>
<p>"Good, just let me know." Instead, his answer was the total opposite. "Your mother and I are very happy you're growing, call me when you'll know what to do, ok?"</p>
<p>"Sure. Bye." You ended the call and placed the phone down next to you, the floor was cold against your skin but you had no strength to move and sit on the couch.</p>
<p>You frowned when you heard the front door opening, but decided not to move since you were comfortable in that position. "Y/n?" Eren entered the room and looked at you with concern in his eyes. "What are you doing on the floor?"</p>
<p>You shrugged. "Why aren't you at school?"</p>
<p>"I thought you would've wanted to have lunch together." He showed the bag of McDonald's in his hand and you felt like dying inside. That was something Levi used to do, surprise you with food whenever he could. "Hey, have you been crying?" He placed the bag down and kneeled in front of you.</p>
<p>You looked straight into his green eyes. "No, have you?"</p>
<p>"There are tears on your cheeks."</p>
<p>"Oh shit." You tried to wipe them away. "You weren't supposed to come home so early."</p>
<p>"Yeah well, you aren't supposed to be so miserable right now, c'mon." He offered you his hand but you groaned. "The food will get cold."</p>
<p>"Whatever." You pouted. "I'm fine here." Eren sighed and placed one hand under your knees and another on your lower back, before you could realize what he was doing, he picked you up just like a princess and you surrounded his neck with your arms scared to fall down. "Eren!" You complained but stopped suddenly as you noticed how easily he was carrying you.</p>
<p>You gulped looking at his defined jaw and muscular neck, when did he grow up like that? You had always seen him as that kid you had met when you were both sixteen, with short hair and a lot of will to follow his dream. Now that kid was gone and was replaced by that beautiful man you hadn't even considered.</p>
<p>"Here." He placed you on a chair at the table in the kitchen. "That wasn't so difficult, was it?" He chuckled as he went to take the bag with food and you stared at his figure.</p>
<p>What were you thinking!? He was your best friend! Ugh, you were probably so overwhelmed by the fact that Levi hadn't even tried to reach out to you in the past week that you were starting to seek any kind of attention. Pathetic. "I talked to my dad." You said suddenly as he sat next to you.</p>
<p>Eren's body froze for a second, his jaw clenched at the thought of you crying because of that. "What did he say?" He asked starting to place the food before you on the table.</p>
<p>You shrugged. "That I can go home whenever I want, I'm always welcome back." You rolled your eyes in disappointment.</p>
<p>"Predictable." He commented offering you a chicken nugget that you took almost immediately, you hadn't had breakfast, to be fair you couldn't remember if you had had dinner the evening before. "Are you really thinking about going back?"</p>
<p>You sighed. "I don't have many choices, I tried calling my last boss but he said they found another employee so they don't need me." You explained enjoying the taste of the chicken. "And I gave up on all my savings."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>You stopped your movements and looked at him, how could you explain to him that you had transferred all the money you had been given from Levi right back to him. "It's a long story." You sighed at the end.</p>
<p>Eren frowned and leaned towards you. "Seems like you have a lot of stories." He murmured, his voice getting down of a tone as he stared at you.</p>
<p>You suddenly felt your cheeks boiling, you gulped and raised your eyebrows. "Yeah..." you trailed off. "Things... are strange."</p>
<p>He lied his head on the palm of this hand and kept looking at you with such an intensity that you almost felt uncomfortable. "You know you can talk to me, right? I know you might feel scared of opening up to Mikasa or Armin, but we're more... intimate."</p>
<p>You swallowed hard at his choice of word. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." You murmured taking a sip of your coke. "But it's something kinda deep. I feel ashamed about it, to be honest." You lowered your head. "I'm afraid you won't look at me the same way once I'll tell you."</p>
<p>Eren grabbed your chin with his middle and index finger, raising your head so that you could look again at him. "I think I understood something, your hickey wasn't exactly easy not to notice." He chuckled and you widened your eyes, fuck, you thought you had covered it with enough makeup, but it was so fucking big and deep that it hadn't healed completely.</p>
<p>"Uh- oh, it's not what it looks like!" You tried to deny the obvious. "I mean, maybe a little, but don't think that I'm some kind of slut-"</p>
<p>"I would never think that." He shook his head slowly, some locks of his hair ended up on his forehead from his messy bun that he used to do to keep them in place. "I just want you to know that'll never leave you and that... I really do care about you, Y/n, I like you."</p>
<p>That, that was a surprise. Your jaw almost dropped, you had never thought that Eren, your best friend, had a crush on you. "But.. when?" You murmured surprised.</p>
<p>"Since a long time, to be honest." He leaned towards you so that your noses were almost touching each other. "But I never knew if you felt the same way."</p>
<p>"Eren, I..." you whispered in trance, you had never noticed his piercing eyes and his thin lips, why hadn't you seen how clear it was? He was just perfect and he had always been there for you whenever you needed a shoulder to cry on, or someone to comfort you. "I don't know what to say."</p>
<p>He smiled, it was clear where that was going. "Can I show you? Please?" He murmured at only inches from your lips, the sexual tension was tangible and your entire body was shaking in both excitement and fear, what would've happened if you gave yourself to him?</p>
<p>It had been just a week since Levi- no, there was no time for that. It was a closed chapter, you had to move on, what better way than giving Eren a chance? You licked your lips sighing frustrated. "Yes..."</p>
<p>And with that, he crashed his lips against yours, they were different from Levi's lips, warmer and way softer. It started as a simple kiss, lips touching a few times, melting against each other as you both looked in your eyes as if you couldn't do any different.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Eren took the lead and pulled you in for a more passionate, sloppy kiss. His tongue teased yours and you opened your mouth allowing him more access. Your mind was a mess, you somehow felt guilty for what you were doing, but still, it felt good considering that you had been sleeping for the past 7 days.</p>
<p>Eren's hands went on your waist, pulling you closer, with one arm he sustained you from your tights and helped you to get on his lap as you surrounded his neck with your arms, trying not to touch him since you had been eating those nuggets with your bare hands getting them dirty.</p>
<p>You moaned when you felt his fingers slightly squeezing your hips, his skin felt so hot against your cold one, probably because you had lied on the floor for so long that you hadn't realized how cold you got.</p>
<p>He grabbed one of your hands trying to place it on his face but you pulled away. Levi had a thing for cleaning, you had got used to that and the fact that you hadn't washed your hands made you feel uncomfortable. "Wait." You whispered as he leaned his forehead against yours. "My hands are all dirty from the chicken nuggets." You said.</p>
<p>He chuckled slowly as he took your hand and brought it to his lips kissing the knuckles, you kept quiet and stared at the way he pressed his lips gently on each finger, when he reached your index he stopped and looked up to you, then he opened his mouth and sucked your finger.</p>
<p>You widened your eyes at that sudden action, but you couldn't deny the fact that it was one of the sexiest things you had ever seen. You felt his tongue against your skin, cleaning you up, he slightly bit it making you gasp in surprise and he smirked letting it go. "I don't mind, as long as your hands are on me." He then muttered cupping your cheeks and kissing you again.</p>
<p>That was totally new to you, you didn't hate it but you weren't sure you liked it that much either. It was definitely arousing, but the fact that you wished his eyes were grey instead of green made you want to punch yourself.</p>
<p>You passed your hand through his messy hair, you tugged at some locks of it making him moan in your mouth. You smiled proud of the effect you were having over him, his hands moved on your hips again, this time he lifted you and placed you on the table as he stood up in between your legs. His mouth started to trace your jaw with small, quick kisses until he found your previous hickey and groaned jealous of the previous guy that had been able to mark you.</p>
<p>"Don't touch it." You whined and he decided to move up to your neck. You felt bad for Eren, he didn't know what you did and why, and even after the biggest heartbreak you had experienced, you still wished Levi was there instead of him. That hickey was the last trace of him you had on your body, you kinda felt attached to it.</p>
<p>Eren's fingers moved from your bare knee to the hem of your shorts, stopping right before he could touch your most intimate part. "Can I help you to feel good, huh?" He whispered at your ear, lips brushing against it and sending shivers to your spine. "Yes or no?"</p>
<p>Did you want him? Deep down you knew you didn't, you wanted the grumpy black-haired man to take you, to make you feel his again. But that was not possible anymore, Eren was right there and he had his eyes full of lust just for you.</p>
<p>You bit your lip feeling your center pulsing in need, but then again, it wasn't fair. The man in front of you was no hookup guy you could leave on read the next day if you felt like it, once you said yes there was no way back.</p>
<p>That thought hit you like a train as you came up to your senses and grabbed his wrist. "Wait." You sat up and blinked scared. "I- I don't want to look desperate or something, I don't want to hurt you or your feelings." You started not knowing how to decline his offer in the best way possible.</p>
<p>He was taken aback by your words but nodded moving his hands from your body. "Of course, I don't want to force you into something you don't want to do. Maybe I've taken things a little too fast." He scratched the back of his neck feeling a little embarrassed.</p>
<p>You offered a gentle smile. "Thank you, Eren." He helped you get down from the table. "I just need a little time, I know it sounds selfish but-"</p>
<p>"You can take all the time you need, I'll always be here for you." He reminded you and leaned down to press his lips on your forehead. You had forgotten how tall he was until that moment. He then checked his watch. "I have to be at practice soon anyway."</p>
<p>You nodded. "I should probably go to school as well and take some of my books so I can start to study what I've missed these days." You said shrugging. "Could you give me a ride?" You asked cleaning up the mess you had made on the table.</p>
<p>"Sure, just be ready and ten so we can leave." He told you as he stared at you while you were cleaning. He couldn't believe what had just happened, he had finally told you how he felt and you had a make-out session that made him feel like the luckiest guy on the planet.</p>
<p>So 20 minutes later you had arrived at school, the ride had been... rather awkward. You kept staring at your legs, your mind running wild as you kept thinking. What was Levi doing? Did he find another sugar baby already? Maybe he was getting his dick sucked right at that moment and you didn't know... was he thinking about you? You hoped so.</p>
<p>Even when Eren placed his hand over your knee, you couldn't help it compare it to the usual hand that would sit either there or on your tights, pinching your skin from time to time. You had sighed, what was wrong with you? That man broke your heart and the only thing you could think of was him.</p>
<p>Once you had arrived, you got out of the car and looked at the building, you had almost forgotten what it felt like. "I have to hurry or I'll be late, my practice will take 2 hours," Eren explained as he walked up to you.</p>
<p>"Alright, I'll take my books and go study in the library." You shrugged leaning back on his car.</p>
<p>"I'll see you here in about two hours then?" He asked and you nodded with a small smile, he gulped nervously and leaned towards you to peck on your lips one more time before walking away towards the gym.</p>
<p>Your smile faded once he was out of your sight and looked down at the ground, could you be happy with Eren? It was worth a shot, he looked happy. "Y/n." You turned and watched the man approaching you in surprise. "You didn't call me, so I figured I should've come here."</p>
<p>You folded your arms on your chest. "I didn't call for a reason." To be honest you had thought about it countless times, telling yourself that it was the only way you could check on Levi without actually doing it. "What do you want Erwin?" You asked confused.</p>
<p>He sighed. "We need to talk."</p>

  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to thank all of you for reading and sending feedback, it truly makes me happy to know you like this story! I still have one more chapter to write for the end and I’ll try to upload it as soon as possible, and then I’ll start a new story I guess :)</p>
<p>Btw, there’s a small smut scene in this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 7</h1>
<h2>Memories</h2>
<hr/>
<p>"Levi, is everything alright?" Erwin asked his friend as the three of them were trying to focus on their plates, Hanji had finally managed to get the black-haired man to accept their invitation to lunch.</p>
<p>But his mind was totally off, it had been since that day.</p>
<p>When he got home, after your fight, he couldn't imagine what you had done. He knew you were stubborn and very proud, but he didn't think you would've left without any warning. He had called your name after entering the house, he did that multiple times until he realized you weren't there.</p>
<p>And not only you, but most of your stuff was also gone too. The clothes in your wardrobe were just a few and they were all the ones he had bought for you, if that wasn't a goodbye, he didn't know what it was.</p>
<p>He waited, hoping you would come back the second you realized you couldn't live without him, you were without money and a place to live, what would you be doing? He debated all night about calling you, your name was impressed on his screen as his fingers were shaking not knowing what to do.</p>
<p>Had he called you? No, fuck no. You didn't need him? Good, he didn't need you as well. He would've just waited and seen how much it the time it took you to call him crying asking for forgiveness.</p>
<p>"Everything is fine." He answered, his grip tightened around his glass as he took a sip of water. "Why?"</p>
<p>Hanji eyed him worried. "You've been rather silent these few days." She pointed out and looked at Erwin unsure of what to say.</p>
<p>Levi groaned and ignored the comment as he tried to concentrate on the plate in front of him, he knew his friends weren't going to let it go that easily, that's the main reason why he didn't want them to meet you in the first place.</p>
<p>"Levi, you can talk to us." Erwin decided to open the discussion, there wasn't much to lose and, even if Levi was a very reserved person, he wanted to help him. "We know what happened."</p>
<p>"You don't know shit." He snapped, why did he think that going out with those two would've been a good idea? He just needed a distraction. Even work seemed useless, everything he did kept remind him of you, your tender smile, your high pitch laugh, and the way you would grab his hand to look for some comfort.</p>
<p>Erwin sighed. "Y/n left." He said all of a sudden causing Levi's eyes to go wide for a brief second, he hadn't told anyone so how could they know? "I helped her moving out." The blonde man explained and Levi clenched his jaw ready to insult him. "I just wanted to help."</p>
<p>"How the fuck is that helping?" He asked angrily, the fact that Erwin didn't stop you from leaving him made him feel betrayed. Levi didn't want to admit to himself that he needed you, but you were the girl he got attached to, he liked you and the truth was... he might have fallen for you, but he was too scared to acknowledge those feelings.</p>
<p>"She was crying."</p>
<p>"So what? People cry everyday! She cries every day!" He snorted trying to keep his cool.</p>
<p>Hanji frowned looking at her friend, never had she seen him acting that way, not for a girl anyway. "Why don't you explain to us what happened between the two of you? It was going very well, you were happy."</p>
<p>"I am happy."</p>
<p>"Not anymore, you're angrier than the usual." She frowned remembering all the times he had scolded his employees over stupid things, he even ignored most of his friends. "C'mon, I'm good with relationship advice."</p>
<p>"We were not in a relationship," Levi replied slowly taking another bite of his lasagnas, but were you? It was an unspoken thing, even if you hadn't a label, it was kind of obvious for him that you were very important to him and you couldn't see other men out of him. "Not that should care anyway, that was our business." </p>
<p>"We care because you're our friend."</p>
<p>"Fine, what do you want?"</p>
<p>Erwin cleared his throat and straighten his back. "I know it's a private thing, but that kid was crying like crazy, and you look hurt too. If we can help in any way, just tell us."</p>
<p>"Wait... kid?" Hanji blinked confused. "I thought she was 24?" She asked looking at both men. "Did I miss something?"</p>
<p>"I had a talk to her while I was helping her getting out of Levi's house, in which she had been living apparently." He eyed his friend but he just snorted bored. "I had seen her around a few times but never talked to her not knowing what was her relationship with Levi, however, I noticed that she was always wearing a hoodie with the logo of a university not too far from here, she also doesn't look 24, that was a big lie."</p>
<p>"She's 19." Levi decided to come out clear and say the truth. It was embarrassing, a grown man like him being infatuated with a young girl like you, but you had something he couldn't quite explain, you just pulled him. "It's legal last time I checked."</p>
<p>"We're not worried about her age, you can date whoever you want," Hanji explained, not wanting to upset him in any way. "I liked her, she was very beautiful and looked pretty mature for her age, knowing you... she must have been a very patient girl as well." She giggled and Erwin nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>"She was..." Levi muttered looking down at his food. Ugh, even the food made him miss you, he could just hear your voice thanking him every single time he bought you something to eat. "Look, it's over. She got mad, I got upset, you know how that goes." He ended the conversation.</p>
<p>"Why don't you go visit her? Talk things out?" Erwin proposed, the last thing he wanted was for his friend to be hurt when he was obviously into that girl. "You are two very stubborn, let me tell you."</p>
<p>"There's nothing to talk about."</p>
<p>"Don't be a dick." Hanji snapped leaving the two men surprised since she never really talked like that to them. "I remember when I was her age, those were good times. I had a boyfriend as well, when he broke up with me, I was heartbroken, barely ate anything at all, and kept crying to my friends." She shrugged. "I assure you, if you call her she'll answer immediately."</p>
<p>Levi rolled his eyes, not needing her fucking examples since they were nothing alike. But he could see Y/n crying and overeating, he snorted, it wasn't his problem anymore. "Hate to break it to you, but <em>she</em> was the one dumping <em>me</em>." He muttered and both his friends widened their eyes in surprise. "What? You thought that just because I'm older, I was the one breaking up?"</p>
<p>"Thought you weren't a couple." Hanji teased and he glared at her. "Ok, then why was she crying?"</p>
<p>"Because she's a teenager, that's what they do." He shrugged and looked at his watch. "I have to go, this lunch was the shittiest I've ever had." He commented getting up from his chair. "I'll see you in the office." And with that he walked away, he was sure Erwin could pay for his meal as well.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Home didn't feel like home anymore, it was like everything had changed in just a week. His room looked empty without your stuff all over the place, your side of the bed looked as if it had been untouched for years.</p>
<p>His hands were shaking as he was changing from his formal suit to some comfy clothes, deciding that it was a good time to clean up to distract himself from the irritation he had gathered throughout the day.</p>
<p>Levi started from the living room, making sure everything was perfect before passing to the kitchen, bathroom, and his office. When it was time to clean up the bedroom, he hesitated to look at the room.</p>
<p>Trying not to get distracted, he started by organizing the desk, a snort left his lips every time he found one of your objects that you refused to take with you. His skin seemed to be burning as he touched those things to put them in a box, he still didn't know if he wanted to throw them away or keep them.</p>
<p>He gulped noticing a few earrings he had bought for you to surprise you since he had seen you watching some people on YouTube talking about what they could afford to buy, he felt bad that you were comparing yourself to those people. He could still see your eyes lighting up and hugging him while thanking him.</p>
<p>Levi shook his head, that was a stupid <em>memory</em> and it wasn't time to remind himself of that.</p>
<p>So he moved on to the wardrobe and almost had a heart attack seeing all the clothes you had left. He almost felt bad for all the money he had wasted on those things for you to just leave them, what was the purpose anyway? Weren't you with him to use him for money?</p>
<p>Sure, you had confessed your "<em>feelings</em>" for him, but he hardly believed that after your actions. Leaving like that, if you really loved him you wouldn't have done that in the first place.</p>
<p>He decided to leave them in the wardrobe, just in case, but kept organizing them anyway. The soft material almost reminded him of your skin, his breath shaking as he found your lingerie, all the times you had worn it during your passionate nights hunted him and he felt his pants getting tighter.</p>
<p>Sitting on the bed, he undid his belt and lowered his pants, massaging his sex as he stared at the red thong in his hand. You had chosen that item personally, tried it on, and invited him in the dressing room to have his approval, your smile was teasing while he was staring at you trying to hide his arousal.</p>
<p>Thinking about that day, the only regret he had was to not fuck you right there when he had the opportunity.</p>
<p>He lowered his boxers letting out his pulsing erection, with a sigh of pleasure he placed his hand around it and slowly moved it along his length. It wasn't about the panties he was holding anymore, it was about all the times he had felt your body, he had explored it, fucked it, and loved it.</p>
<p>He missed it, the way you would get goosebumps and shivers every time he touched you, he liked to see your expression when you came because of him, he loved kissing you and teasing you and because you accepted his dominance you both enjoyed it even more.</p>
<p>Pumping more, he moaned quietly imagining your small soft hand instead of his big strong one, the sight of your full lips and innocent eyes was everything he needed to quickly reach his orgasm.</p>
<p>"Tch." He muttered grabbing a tissue to clean himself up, he was disappointed because of what he had just done. Pathetic, depending on a girl like you. He quickly got dressed up and threw the panties in the wardrobe deciding that it was more than enough for that day.</p>
<p>Suddenly his phone started to ring and he grabbed it, his heart beating fast hoping he would find your name on the screen, he just needed to hear your voice, nothing more. But a wave of disappointment hit him again when he saw Eld's name pop up, he frowned picking up. "You know I don't like being called after work, especially this late." It was almost nine o'clock and he had made sure everybody knew that he didn't want to receive any call if not for a good reason.</p>
<p>"I was just checking some payments." His assistant explained calmly. "And some numbers don't add up."</p>
<p>Levi sighed, he wasn't in a clear state of mind to deal with that bullshit. "Go on." But work was work anyway, he couldn't just ignore it.</p>
<p>"We've received a payment unnecessarily." Eld checked again the bank account just to be sure, but the payment was still there. "It's anonymous, no sender, but they left a message with it."</p>
<p>Levi rubbed his fingers against his forehead feeling too tired to play at who sent what. "How much and what's the message?" He asked harshly.</p>
<p>"About 1.000$, which is very low, to be honest, and the message says: fuck you." He read out loud and waited for his boss's answer.</p>
<p>It was clear as water, there was just one person that could've done something like that. Were you that stubborn that you sent back all his money instead of using it to find yourself a place to live and help you financially. "That idiot." He snorted rolling his eyes. "Leave it there, I'll deal with it tomorrow myself."</p>
<p>"Alright, have a goodnight."</p>
<p>Apparently, he wasn't done with you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sweet Like Sugar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the final chapter, I’ll leave a note also at the end.<br/>There will be two small smut scenes, again nothing too big</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 8</h1>
<h2>Sweet Like Sugar</h2>
<hr/>
<p>You sighed turning on your side, your back was pressed against Eren's chest as his arms were around you, his chin was resting against your shoulder and you could feel his breath against your neck. He was asleep, he was the only one who had slept well that night.</p>
<p>Your eyes were closed, but you couldn't rest for shit. Not after your meeting with Erwin anyway, that was one of those unexpected things that could ruin your already bad mood. His words resounded in your mind in a loop, it was hurting you.</p>
<p>"What do you want to talk about?" You had asked sitting in his car, your hands were shaking at the thought that maybe Levi had sent him to talk to you, you didn't know if that's what you wanted or feared.</p>
<p>Erwin looked at the college garden in front of the parking lot. "You found a new boyfriend?" He asked, no judgment in his voice, just pure curiosity.</p>
<p>You bit your lip. "He's not... he likes me." You muttered shyly. "I thought I could give him a chance, I don't know." Eren's smile after that kiss was impressed in your mind, how could turn him down and destroy his happiness? You simply couldn't. "I don't want to make him unhappy."</p>
<p>The blonde man nodding understanding. "I see, but are you happy?" He asked looking at you with his deep blue eyes, you were taken aback by that question.</p>
<p>He could see how your eyes were sad and off, you looked like shit in general. You looked as if you hadn't slept in months even if you did sleep during the day and stay up at night, you weren't wearing any makeup and wore just a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie. "I'm trying." You whispered.</p>
<p>He sighed. "What's going on Y/n? Levi won't talk to me. He only said you broke up with him."</p>
<p>You bit your lip trying to repress the tears, again. "Yes, I was the one... how can we break up if we were nothing?! He was pretty clear about that." You snorted annoyed. "Whatever, I decided to end it after he told me my feelings were fake or something." You folded your arms on your chest.</p>
<p>"Or something?"</p>
<p>"Look Erwin, I appreciate you checking on me, really. I know you want to protect Levi as well, but I'm not the enemy, you think I wanted to leave him in the first place?" You asked, your high tone sounding more desperate than the usual. "I love him, that's what I told him that day, even after he had done something I didn't like. He told me it was a crush and that I wasn't really in love with him and he wasn't either. I threatened to leave, he said he could find many girls way better than me, so here I am." You ended your explanation leaving the man next to you speechless. "I'm trying to look out for myself, if Levi can't love me... Eren can."</p>
<p>"I think he loves you." Erwin's words made you snap your head towards him, your jaw almost dropped as you stared at him waiting for explication. "I can't be sure about it, of course, but Levi has been acting... different. I've never seen him so upset in all my life, he's truly hurt."</p>
<p>"That makes the both of us." You commented snarkily and frowned. "He never called, not a message, nothing. What was I supposed to do? I'm trying to get better." You leaned against the seat and closed your eyes trying to think. "He's probably already found a new girl, give him a few days."</p>
<p>"You're young and he's... difficult. But you work together, maybe if you could step forward and-"</p>
<p>"No." You cut him off and he blinked confused.</p>
<p>"Pardon?"</p>
<p>"I said no. Erwin, what we had was based on sex and money, here, I said it. If I go back and ask him to talk or something, he'll think I want his money, and I don't care about it." You opened the door ready to get you. "As you said, you don't know if he loves me or if it's just your supposition, and I'm not taking any chances." You got out and forced a smile. "If... if he'll ever want to talk to me, I'll be happy to discuss the matter, but I already opened up to him about how I feel. It's his turn." You closed the door, waved gently, and then walked away.</p>
<p>Rethinking about it made your stomach hurt. Erwin just wanted to help, but he didn't know the whole story and probably didn't even know his friend that well.</p>
<p>Of course, you weren't able to move on just like that, it would've taken your time, a lot of it and you didn't know how to tell Eren. "Hey." You whispered turning to face him, he had his eyes closed and his mouth semi-opened and small snores were almost audible. You smiled looking at him, the main difference between him and Levi was that he was soft, Eren knew when it was time to lose his pride and become kinder when you were around.</p>
<p>He yawned slightly and opened slowly his eyes looking at you. "Good morning." He murmured with his raspy voice as he hid his face inside the crook of your neck.</p>
<p>That sounded so cliché, but it reminded you of your mornings with Levi, when you would wake up after him and he wouldn't let you go from his hug, most of the time he would like to stay on top of you as you played with his hair and he kissed all your chest. You smiled unintentionally at the thought of that.</p>
<p>"Mhm, I don't want to get up," Eren muttered and you realized that you were spending your time with him and not the short grumpy man. With a sigh you put your hand through his hair massaging his head, a small moan escaped his lips pressed against the skin of your neck. "Are you going to school today?"</p>
<p>"I don't know." You whispered, your eyes locked on the window near the bed, the sun was already up and you had heard Mikasa and Armin leaving early because their classes started way earlier than yours. "Maybe I'll just study on my own for a few days until I'll feel better."</p>
<p>Eren raised his head and looked down at you, he could notice something different in you, he had started doing so since the day you came crying to his apartment. "You're still feeling bad?" He asked gently while caressing your jaw and moving up to your lips and nose.</p>
<p>"Mhm." You shrugged. "I don't know." The day before you had thought that maybe you could start a new chapter, but then Erwin ruined your plans giving you hope. "I just... I feel broken." You thought out loud.</p>
<p>"Gosh, what did he do to you?" Your best friend, now love interest? You were still confused about that, asked worriedly. "Please, I beg you, tell me what happened so I can make it better."</p>
<p>As those words left his mouth you gulped and parted your shaky lips ready to talk. "I liked my mornings with him, we would stay in bed for half an hour, sometimes we would just cuddle, other times we would straight up have sex." You sighed as memories popped up in your mind. "And then he would drive me to school and make sure I'm safe before going to work."</p>
<p>Eren listened in silence, he knew you had to get things off your chest before he could be able to replace that bastard that had hurt you so bad. "Go on." He took your hand and left a kiss on the back of it.</p>
<p>"What I had with Levi was strange, but in a good way." That was the very first time you said his name in front of someone else than Erwin, and it felt good, you were finally letting all your emotions out. "I met him after a casual hook up, you know? Nothing too important. Then it became routine until he offered me..." You stopped, your lungs felt breathless, what you were about to say could've ruined everything but you hoped Eren was as understanding as he had shown the past days. "He would pay for everything, he would've made sure I was happy and didn't need to depend on anyone else. In exchange he wanted my company, we acted like a real couple and no one could tell the difference." You giggled thinking about all those times you had heard people commenting on how cute you looked together.</p>
<p>"So... he paid you to be his girlfriend?" Eren asked confused by all that story.</p>
<p>You shook your head. "Have you ever heard about a sugar daddy?" He nodded and you clicked your tongue in your mouth. "That, he was my sugar daddy and I was his sugar baby. Everything was perfect, I was the happiest girl ever and he... I don't know what was his advantage, but he liked so. In the end, I told him I loved him and he rejected me, so I left." You ended emotionless, you didn't feel like crying anymore.</p>
<p>Instead, you felt ashamed and embarrassed of yourself. "Did you love him... because of the money?" He didn't want to upset you nor to insult you in any way, he just wanted to understand better.</p>
<p>"Gosh no." You groaned. "I couldn't give two shits about his money, I left all the stuff he bought me at his place. I love him because... I don't know, because he could make me feel ways I had never experienced before." You frowned and covered your face. "That's fucked up."</p>
<p>Eren sighed and got on top of you, his knees at both sides of your body. "You still love him."</p>
<p>"It's been a week or so, what the fuck."</p>
<p>"You're right. I know it must be very hard, but the best thing you can do is move on with your life and look for a new way to go back at your past life." But you didn't want that, your life before Levi was just boring and problematic, you couldn't handle that kind of stress anymore. "If you let me, I'll help you get over him." He lowered his head and kissed your cheek.</p>
<p>"You really would try to be with me even if I'm in love with another man?" You whispered cupping his face with your hands, the idea of doing that was so fucked up for many reasons.</p>
<p>"If you're willing to be with me, it means that you want to move on and you want to do that with me by your side." He brushed his nose against yours and you just stared at his emerald eyes. "We can work this out."</p>
<p>"I don't know, I don't want to use you to move on, that would be wrong." You caressed his cheek with a sigh.</p>
<p>"You're not using me, I'm the one proposing it." He pecked at your lips and you closed your eyes waiting for something to happen, any sign of goosebumps, shivers, or even a small sparkle to tell yourself that you really were into him. "So? What do you say?" He smirked against your mouth.</p>
<p>As you were about to speak up and tell him about your doubts, you felt his hand moving from your knee and sliding up to your things, it stopped shortly after on your hip and your breath got heavy. And now you were horny again.</p>
<p>He didn't wait for your answer and kissed you again, using his tongue to explore your mouth as his hands slightly squeezed your body, it felt good... but it didn't feel great. Morning sex was good only if you were very excited, or else it was rather annoying.</p>
<p>What was the reason for doing all that if you couldn't feel the same towards him? You were going to break his heart, and if you were going to like him eventually, it would've taken more time than just a fucking week.</p>
<p>With your last trace of lucidity, you placed your hands on Eren's bare chest and pulled him slightly away. "Stop." You shook your head and got out of bed. "It's too early, I can't." You folded your arms and looked at him shyly.</p>
<p>He gulped and sat up on the bed. "Sure, as I said, I can wait." He got up and smiled. "Are you ok? I hope I didn't do anything-"</p>
<p>"You didn't." You smiled back. "I'm just overwhelmed right now." You passed your hand through your hair and sighed. "We should get ready." You opened his room's bed and heard the doorbell ringing. "I'll get it, it's probably Armin." Eren nodded and went into the kitchen to make some breakfast.</p>
<p>When you opened the door, your jaw almost dropped as you stared at the man in front of you. It had been a week, yet he still managed to look at his best with his elegant suit and brushed hair, his eyes held the same glare he used all the time. "You're late for college." He said slowly and you widened your eyes. "Get ready, we'll talk on the way."</p>
<p>"What the fuck?!" You almost yelled, what was that? Some kind of joke? But he wasn't laughing, to be honest, you had seen him laugh just a few times. "You disappeared for an entire fucking week and then you come here and you want to drive me to school?"</p>
<p>"I see you understand." He replied with his calm, yet sharp, tone.</p>
<p>Your hands clenched into two fists. "How about: hello? How have you been?" You muttered sarcastically, he raised his eyebrows making you even angrier.</p>
<p>Well, so much for starting a new life without him.</p>
<p>"What happened?" Eren walked towards you and stood behind you to see who was at the door, he froze on the spot as he recognized that face from that day in the college's garden. "Oh."</p>
<p>Levi tilted his head looking at Eren's bare chest, then he scanned your black shorts and the shirt that was way too big to be yours. "So I leave one week and you already fuck another kid? So much for love." He snorted rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>That comment was the straw that broke the camel's back, you stepped forward and, before you knew what you were doing, you slapped his cheek as hard as you could. He didn't say anything, he simply touched the red spot on his face and glared at you, Eren was shocked by your actions and noted to himself not to upset you in the future. "So you still think I'm a big slut, huh?" You snapped.</p>
<p>Levi took a deep breath trying to calm down. "I'm here to talk." He said after a few moments of silence.</p>
<p>Eren frowned. "You got some guts to come here after what you've done!" He exclaimed, his arm surrounded your waist protectively and Levi had to contain himself from punching the kid. "You used a girl, and not any girl, Y/n is worth more than anything you could buy with all your fucking money. I suggest you let her alone."</p>
<p>But the man had other plans. "I wasn't talking to you now, was I?" He commented and Eren stepped forward aggressively, but you stopped him immediately.</p>
<p>"Stop, this is getting ridiculous." You snorted rubbing your fingers against your forehead. "What do you want to talk about?" You asked then looking at the black-haired man, he slightly smirked seeing how he still had an effect on you, he could tell by the way you were holding your hands together as you always did when you were nervous.</p>
<p>"Everything." He shrugged. "It's now or never." He added then trying to hurry because he wanted to be at work in time.</p>
<p>You tapped your foot on the floor trying to decide what to do, you knew that if you followed him in his car and talked to him... you would've gone back to him almost immediately. "You don't have to if you don't feel comfortable." Eren placed his hand on your shoulder. "I'm sure short stuff will understand."</p>
<p>Levi ignored the kid, the only thing he was probably good at was being tall, no brain, and no character. "Fine." You spoke up. "But I'm not going to school today."</p>
<p>That was new, he was surprised because you hated to skip class since you were very serious about your studies. "How about a drive? I'll bring you back home."</p>
<p>You agreed and went to grab your phone and put on your shoes, you didn't worry about changing since he had seen you naked, you didn't think it would've mattered.</p>
<p>You followed him silently and got in his car, then he finally started it and drove away from the apartment you had barely left those days. "You look like shit." He started the conversation and you rolled your eyes.</p>
<p>"I've been better."</p>
<p>"I know." He answered composedly. He had decided to come to talk to you the night before, he couldn't sleep because of your absence in bed and felt tired because of that, he wanted you back but he knew it couldn't be that easy. "That boyfriend of yours seemed pissed by my presence."</p>
<p>You scoffed. "First of all, he's not my boyfriend... I guess." You added in almost a whisper because the truth was you didn't know what was going on between the two of you. "And second, can you blame him? You are known for making me cry."</p>
<p>"You know I can make you happy." He turned to face you, but you deviated his eyes and focused on the window. "What you said that day... did you really mean it?" He asked suddenly and you bit your lip to restrain yourself from making a scene.</p>
<p>"I'm not going back there, you said what you thought." You replied back calmly. "You told me I depended on you and that you didn't need me, you could find many girls better than me. So I did what I had to do, leaving you was the only way I could keep some dignity."</p>
<p>Levi pulled into his gated and only then you realized that he had brought to his house, but decided not to say anything about it. "I went through your stuff." He admitted, you turned surprised by his words. "I was afraid you were getting yourself into something dangerous since you never told me what you were doing with all that money. I found out about the student loan and thought that it could make your life easier if I had just paid it for you."</p>
<p>"You could've asked, I would've told you."</p>
<p>"You're too proud, you wouldn't have." He disagreed, he wasn't wrong but the idea of someone else paying such a debt never felt right for you. "When I saw you so angry, I thought you were being ungrateful, thinking about it I should've listened to your reasons."</p>
<p>That was a start since you had never heard the man apologizing once during your time with him. "Yeah... I was very upset, but that's not the reason I left." Paying your debt wasn't in fact the main reason that pushed you to move out and try to forget him, you knew he did that for your own good. "You said you didn't need me."</p>
<p>Levi realized how much he had fucked up only that moment, all the things he had said suddenly coming back to mind but he tried to keep his emotions bottled as always. "Why did you send back that money?" He decided to ask instead.</p>
<p>You frowned at that question, a stupid one for the matter. Was he so blind? "Because I don't want your money, I don't need it." Even after losing everything, you'd rather be homeless than accepting his pity. "I never wanted your money in the first place, I liked being with you."</p>
<p>"You did." He snorted leaning against his seat. "How are you dealing with a rent and daily supplies?" He was worried, the last thing he wanted was to leave you in a rough situation because... he still cared about you. "Is your boyfriend paying for you?"</p>
<p>"Eren isn't paying shit, and stop calling him that." In your eyes he was behaving like a kid that didn't get what he wanted, he was a grown-ass man and couldn't behave like that for shit. "I'm thinking about going back home and stay with my dad." You announced and he slightly widened his eyes surprised by your surrender. "He said I'm welcome home and he'd be happy to have me back."</p>
<p>"So you'd rather go back to that shitty man instead of asking me to help you?" His voice sounded offended and you rolled your eyes not understanding what was all that about. "How much do you need? 5k? Done, you want more? You just need to say the word."</p>
<p>"What do you want, Levi?!" You raised your voice looking at his piercing grey eyes, you weren't a thing anymore, so why caring instead of looking for a new girl to fuck.</p>
<p>"You."</p>
<p>"What the fuck." You whispered more to yourself than to him, your mind had already been a mess but now it was getting worse, he was messing it up with his mood swings and indecision. "I won't fuck for money anymore."</p>
<p>"I don't want that either." He agreed and you raised an eyebrow unsure of what was going on. "I want you back with me, that's it."</p>
<p>You took a deep breath, the fact that your heart was beating way faster than usual wasn't a good sign, deep down you hoped he was telling the truth, but still, where had he been the past days? Why hadn't he called you nor texted you? "Why?"</p>
<p>"Because I do need you, you make me a less shitty person, I was happy when you lived with me." He admitted and leaned towards you, your faces were dangerously close but you couldn't move, it looked as if you were in a trance. "I want you to be my official girlfriend."</p>
<p>You gasped, you didn't expect that one, not from Captain Grumpy Cleaning anyway. Being Levi Ackerman's girlfriend? The dream you had since you had started that sugar daddy bullshit months ago, but were you willing to go back to him? "Why are you telling me this now?" You whispered disappointed.</p>
<p>Levi sighed, he raised his hand and caressed your cheek, you melted against his big and strong hand, you felt that sparkle that you were missing so much. Your skin got goosebumps as he traced his jaw with his fingers, frowning every time a small sigh left your mouth. "I needed to think about it, then I saw you with that kid and it irritated me, you are mine, from the day I spotted you at that fucking club." He brushed your hair away from your face and lowered his eyes on your neck where his last hickey was still somehow visible even if it was small and almost fully healed. "If you do really love me-"</p>
<p>"It's funny how you keep doubting on my love for you when I should be the one afraid of you." You snapped grabbing his hand. "I am here, do you think I'd accept to go in a car with you... alone? I sent you back your money, I gave you space and I didn't take any of the shit you bought me, what else do I have to do to prove it to you?"</p>
<p>"You're right. I knew you loved me since the day you opened up to me." Levi admitted and interlocked his fingers with you. "I did the same, but I've never really shared my emotions with people, I ask you to be patient on that." He cleared his throat when you pouted disappointed. "What I'm trying to say is... I'm in love with you, I want this to work with us."</p>
<p>Guilt, that's the only sensation you had going on, Levi had just confessed his feelings for you, and you were trapped in a two-way road, you had a choice to make and it wasn't as easy as you had wished it to be. "I didn't fuck Eren." You repeated out loud and the man was taken aback since you had already said that not long before. "But... I did kiss him and he asked me to let him help me get over you." You explained scared to look in his eyes and find his usual hard glare. "I've been thinking about it, I thought you would have never come back for me."</p>
<p>Levi's fingers grabbed your chin raising your head so he could have a look at your intimidated expression. "What did he do?" He asked harshly.</p>
<p>"He... kissed me." You whispered.</p>
<p>You knew that look, he was angry, angry that someone else had touched you and made you feel certain ways. He pulled your face and connected his lips to yours, the contact so unexpected made you whimper in satisfaction. As he kept moving his mouth against yours, you could finally let down the wall you had been keeping up for the past week, feeling the butterflies in your stomach and the sensation that you wanted this, you needed this. It was so much better, his roughness and dominance excited you and made you feel safer. When his tongue stuck in your mouth, you placed your hands on his shoulders to get more stability.</p>
<p>With a quick move, he picked you up from your waist and placed you on his lap. "What else did he do?" He was breathless from the kiss, but he was too invested in the moment to give a shit.</p>
<p>"He touched me under my shirt." You recalled thinking about the day before, Levi's eyes were burning with jealousy as he quickly placed his hands on your belly and then moved up to your breast receiving a moan from you. "Ah, yes." You whined when his fingers pinched your nipples. "Gosh, I missed this."</p>
<p>"I bet that kid couldn't make you feel as good as I do." He muttered against your ear before slightly biting your earlobe, you gasped moving your hips against his lap. "Not so fast, you're not getting anything from me until we find a solution." He stopped his movements and raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?"</p>
<p>It wasn't an easy question, on one hand, you had Eren who had always been there even if you weren't exactly pulled by him sentimentality speaking, in the other hand you had Levi which was the person you had feelings for but had let you down. Your trust and daddy issues weren't helping on the matter, if you had to go with the safe choice then you would've answered Eren without even a second doubt.</p>
<p>But you weren't about safe choices, that's the main reason why you had hooked up with Levi the first time the two of you met, decision after decision you had become happier until that day, but now he was there asking you to be his girlfriend and telling you that he loved you just as much as you did. "Things are going to be different." You spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "If you want me to stay with you, I need you to be open and communicate more about anything." You explained resting your head on his chest, you could hear his heart beating fast. "I won't be just the little girl you're taking care of, I'll be the girl you're sharing your days with."</p>
<p>He placed his chin on top of your head. "Will you stop doing tiktoks about zodiac signs?"</p>
<p>"Fuck no, you're such a Capricorn."</p>
<p>"Fine." He snorted. "So, will you be my girlfriend?"</p>
<p>"I will." You smiled cuddling up against his chest as he surrounded your body with his arms. "But wait, aren't you late for work?"</p>
<p>"I don't care, they'll wait." He opened the car's door and you both got out. "C'mon, you need to get ready to go to school, I'm not letting you go back to your father, your stuff is already here." He grabbed your hand and walked you inside your now shared house.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Levi." You kissed his cheek and his lips curved into a small smile. "For everything."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story was fun to write, honestly, I hope y’all liked it.</p>
<p>I’m already uploading new stories, so if you like my writing style and my weird ideas then go check out my other stories :)</p>
<p>Thank you again for reading and leaving feedback, it helps me to get better and it motivates me to write even more.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Fairytale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! Because some readers asked me, both here and on Wattpad, to keep writing this story, I decided to give it a try.<br/>I’ll write the details at the end of the chapter.</p>
<p>Warnings: swearing and smut scene</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 9</h1>
<h2>Fairytale</h2>
<hr/>
<p>"I knew you would give up one day." You giggled sitting on the seat next to the window, you grinned as you watched Levi struggling to pass through the other passengers to sit right next to you after he had placed your bags on top of the seats. You hugged his arm and placed your head on his shoulder feeling happy and excited to finally being able to go on an adventure with your boyfriend.</p>
<p>He snorted and put on the belts, he glared at you as to tell you to do the same, but you just giggled because the plane wasn't even full yet. "You look too pleased, brat." Levi leaned his head over yours and your heart skipped a bit, loving how caring and soft he could be from times to times, mostly after he had got comfortable to be your boyfriend in public and not only behind closed doors, even if he didn't like demonstrations of affections in public, he started to do that more and more often. "Are you sure you want to go there? It's a place for kids."</p>
<p>"Excuse you? What am I to you? An old lady?" You joked raising your head to face him, he rolled his eyes not amused by your stupid comment. "And don't act like you don't want to go to Disney World, I saw the way your eyes sparkled when you saw Belle in the Beauty and the Beast." You poked at his arm teasingly.</p>
<p>"You make me sound like a pedophile." He groaned and placed his arm around your shoulders. "And the only part I liked was when they were cleaning the castle." He commented and you chuckled, but you were sure he liked those Disney movies you made him watch with you before going to bed. "Plus, this is just a gift because you did well in your final exams."</p>
<p>When Levi had told you that he was going to buy you anything you wanted if you would've been able to get a good grade on your finals, you began studying like crazy, barely even went out anymore, and kept your nose behind books all day and almost all night. Because of that, you got in an argument with him, you weren't giving him enough attention, or at least not as much as he wanted, but you had been able to talk it through. "I know, the choice was between this and buying you a maid costume."</p>
<p>"You must be joking." He raised his eyebrows surprised.</p>
<p>"Nope, but I figured I can convince you to get a maid costume someday somehow, Disney World is way better." You said satisfied and sighed closing your eyes. "It's a 3 hours flight, I suggest we sleep so later we'll be ready to walk all day."</p>
<p>"I honestly thought you wanted a dog or something, that's why I proposed the deal in the first place." He muttered.</p>
<p>"Nah, too much responsibility for a girl like me, if you don't buy me food then I forget to eat, let alone having to remember to feed another animal being." You joked and he nodded agreeing with you, it happened many times that he had to look after you, mostly during your studying time, he would bring you food, tea, and energy drinks, he had to take you to bed whenever you fell asleep on your desk or the sofa. "But thank you for taking me to Disney World, you're the best boyfriend ever!" You kissed his cheek.</p>
<p>"I'm the only moron that got fooled to get you there." He joked and you nodded. "Hanji said she'll be pissed if we don't buy her a souvenir." He then told you turning to his usual bored expression.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah! We'll buy a souvenir for each of our friends, don't worry about it, I have everything planned." You had a list of all the things you wanted to do and buy, his friends had basically become yours too as you had spent plenty of time together. Erwin and Hanji had become a sort of older siblings and they were honestly the best. "Ugh, I should call my friends and let them know I'm about to leave." You muttered under your breath, taking your phone.</p>
<p>Levi looked carefully at the way you typed on your group chat telling everyone that the plane was going to leave soon, just like that he realized that he had never met any of your friends if not for that kid that had tried to take you away from him. He cleared his throat trying to forget about him, even if he knew you were still in contact with the boy. "When will I be able to meet your friends? Since you already know mine." He asked casually.</p>
<p>You stopped and looked at him, it was the very first time he had brought up the subject, it's not like you wanted to hide him, on the contrary, you used to brag a lot about having Levi as a boyfriend. But every time you thought about introducing him to your group, a lot of reasons why you shouldn't have done that kept you from doing so.</p>
<p>First of all, his attitude could be mistaken as mean even if he was a teddy bear to you, also his ways to communicate were pretty... old school? Also passive-aggressive.</p>
<p>You could imagine the worst-case scenario... and it was obvious that it was the most realistic one. Your friends were very protective of you because of all you've been through and Levi could be an asshole to people he didn't really like, so if you combined the two things you were pretty sure they would've hated each other.</p>
<p>You forced a smile as you grabbed Levi's hand. "Once I'll be introduced to your mother." You replied and then turned back to your phone hoping to put an end to that discussion.</p>
<p>Hanji and Erwin had quickly become used to your presence and they were happy that you were in Levi's life, but your friends could have different opinions. Eren already disliked the man, and you could see why, but it still hurt.</p>
<p>Levi on the other hand decided to let it go, mostly because he didn't want to bring up his mother, so he convinced himself that he didn't care about the people you hung out with. "What are you doing?" He asked once he saw you lip-syncing to a song as you recorded yourself.</p>
<p>You stopped the recording and grinned. "A TikTok, people love these kinds of things, it's my time to become famous!" You exclaimed excitedly.</p>
<p>He sighed. "You only have 100 followers."</p>
<p>"You'll see once my videos will blow up!"</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>"Only 20 views?!" You gasped as you laid down on the bed, after walking all day around and having fun you were exhausted. The hotel you were going to stay in for the next three days was pretty comfy and you thanked god for the soft mattress you were laying on. "I spent so much time filming and editing, what the hell?"</p>
<p>Levi walked out of the bathroom, he had a towel tied around his hips as he was drying his hair with another towel. "Told you to enjoy the day and not make a big deal of that thing." He reminded you.</p>
<p>Your eyes moved from the screen of your phone to the figure of your boyfriend, sometimes you asked yourself how did you manage to pull such a man. "You're hot." You let out blinking innocently.</p>
<p>He frowned amused. "Is that your way to apologize?"</p>
<p>"Not at all, one day I'll be famous."</p>
<p>"Why would you want to be famous?" He asked sitting next to you, you rushed to place your head on his lap and look straight into his eyes.</p>
<p>"Because then I'll be rich?" You pouted as he lowered his face so that it was some inched away from you, he removed the towel from his head and put it down on the mattress.</p>
<p>"Is that so?" He chuckled. "And then what will you do?" He kept teasing because he knew you didn't mean it seriously, though sometimes he would hear you complaining about having to work hard when other people could just "take it easy".</p>
<p>You shrugged. "Maybe I could..." a devilish smile appeared on your face as you got up, but before Levi could ask you why were you doing, you pushed him down on the mattress and got on top of him. "I could be your sugar mama." You joked touching his nose with yours.</p>
<p>At first, he widened his eyes in surprise, you were always full of surprise, but then he relaxed and hugged you pulling your body against his. "I highly doubt that, you can barely manage to take care of yourself." He played with the hem of your hoodie that you had bought that afternoon.</p>
<p>You hummed knowing very well where that was going to lead to, you were laying on top of him, his bare chest against your clothed one, those were the times when you asked yourself where would you be without him. "But I can take care of you." You replied sitting up on his lap, he got up again and raised an eyebrow at your comment. "Don't look at me like that, you were the one running back to me." You surrounded his neck with your arms and smiled innocently.</p>
<p>Levi frowned, he didn't like to be reminded of that. "Don't get too cocky."</p>
<p>"Oh my, why would I?" You joked moving your hips just a little on his lap, making sure to rub your shorts against his member covered only by his towel.</p>
<p>"What are you doing now?" He smirked a little, he was playing dumb just because he didn't want to admit that he liked the way you took initiative sometimes.</p>
<p>He probably didn't know that you had the dirtiest mind (or else you wouldn't be reading fanfictions about Levi in the first place👀), you were about to take off the towel and make sure to enjoy your first night in another state, far away from home, together. It was your very first trip together after all.</p>
<p>So you leaned towards him and firmly pressed your lips against him, your hands were caressing his undercut, it was truly a magical moment. His arms were surrounding your waist and trying to pull you even closer, but as you were about to deepen the kiss, your phone started to ring and you pulled away. "Sorry." You muttered reaching for it on your bedside table.</p>
<p>Levi groaned in disappointment. "I hope it's important or else-" he couldn't even finish the sentence because you placed the palm of your hand on his mouth shutting him up.</p>
<p>"Hello?" Because you rushed to answer, you hadn't checked who was calling, but you were too amused by Levi's expression to care about the phone.</p>
<p>"Y/n! How's the place?! Did you have fun?" You heard all your friend's voices, so you looked at the screen and saw Mikasa's name on it. "Did you buy me something? I'd like some good." Sasha said on the other line.</p>
<p>You chuckled. "Hey guys, I'm great." You let go of Levi's face and got up from his lap. "I'm having a lot of fun, told you Disney World was amazing! The food is so good and the hotel is very nice." You started to tell them all the things you had done that day. It felt good to be able to talk to your friends about everything, no more lies or hidden secrets.</p>
<p>"When will you be coming back?" Mikasa asked and you smiled.</p>
<p>"Why? You miss me?" You joked, Levi immediately snapped towards you, curious and worried at the same time. He tried to look at the screen to see who was calling you, but you pushed him away with one hand and he frowned.</p>
<p>"Who's that?"</p>
<p>"Shh." You dismissed his question and tried to listen to Armin's rumbling about their trip to the lake, you had been invited too, of course, but you had decided to give priority to Levi and his present. "That's great, when I'll be back we'll have a party, right?"</p>
<p>"Definitely!" Eren exclaimed happily. "Is... your boyfriend there?" Everyone went silent, it was a weird thing to ask, mostly after what had happened between the two of you. You were sure he wasn't still over you, but he was also your best friend and your closest confidant.</p>
<p>"Uhm..." you paused and sighed. "Yeah, he is." You decided to answer not wanting to make it even more awkward. Levi raised an eyebrow because you shot a look at him.</p>
<p>"What's with that look?"</p>
<p>"Nothing, nothing." You waved your hand in the air.</p>
<p>"Can we say hi to him?" Sasha's voice was enthusiastic. "C'mon! You never bring him to hang out with us, only Eren had the pleasure to meet him."</p>
<p>"It wasn't exactly a pleas-" Eren tried to reply but the others shushed him.</p>
<p>You bit your lip trying to come up with a good excuse. No, you weren't ashamed of Levi, he was, in fact, the best, you bragged about him all the time, but when it came to socializing... you were afraid that your friends wouldn't have approved of him. He could be difficult to get along with, you had experienced it on your own skin, but at the same time, you knew you couldn't just keep him from meeting your friends. "He's tired and..." you turned and saw your boyfriend looking at something on his phone. "He's kinda busy right now, but I'll make sure to say hi to him from you."</p>
<p>"Not fair! We'll invite him to our next party!" Sasha exclaimed and they all agreed. "Then, we'll let you rest, bye!"</p>
<p>You ended the call and threw your phone on the bedside table. Before you could say something, Levi got on top of you and looked at you with a serious expression. "What's the problem with me meeting your friends?" He asked directly.</p>
<p>"What? No problem, what are you talking about?" You chuckled playing with your hands. "I just thought you were tired and they were kinda loud, so yeah..."</p>
<p>He hummed and leaned on you, his nose was touching yours. "Are you sure there's not another reason?" His tone was low, the kind of voice that could give you goosebumps.</p>
<p>"I'm positive, don't worry about it." You pecked at his lips, your arms surrounded his neck and you could feel his muscles relaxing. This time, you were quick to deepen the kiss as his hands started to wander your body.</p>
<p>It felt like a fairytale.</p>
<p>Finally, the two of you were together and happy. Before you could realize it, you were both naked, his right hand was working on your most intimate part, rubbing his fingers against your entrance and pinching your clit from time to time. Your back arched when he started to suck on your nipple, the way he knew how to make you feel good always amazed you.</p>
<p>You moved your hand from his chest down on his abs and then closed your fingers around his length as you started pumping it, your movements started slowly, trying to match the passion of the moment, but then they got faster along with your moans caused by his fingers moving inside of you.</p>
<p>"Levi." You whined, he raised his head and looked at you pleased by the way you were trembling in pleasure. "I need more." With your other hand, you cupped his cheek and pulled his face against yours, crashing your lips once again.</p>
<p>His movements stopped, a big void formed where his fingers were a few moments earlier. He got up and took a condom from his luggage. "I hope you know what you asked for." He muttered as he put it on. "Because there's no way back, I'm not going easy on you today."</p>
<p>You bit your lip trying to hide a smirk. "Is that your revenge for bringing you here?" You asked innocently once he placed himself on top of you.</p>
<p>He caressed your cheek. "No, it's because you looking fucking gorgeous today." He kissed your neck making you sigh, then he slightly bit it surprising you. "You said you wanted more?" He asked while licking and sucking your skin, you only managed to nod. "Then put it in." He grabbed your hand and placed it on his dick.</p>
<p>You moaned once again as soon as you felt how hard it was, without waiting any more time, you placed the tip against your entrance and slowly took it all in. "Fuck." You whispered feeling him filling you, every time it felt better than the one before.</p>
<p>"Now be a good girl and take it all." And with that he started to thrust into and out of you, his hand grabbed your chest trying to have better stability, meanwhile, you weren't even able to process what was happening since you were filled with pleasure.</p>
<p>His grey eyes were full of lust, his grip on you was right but you didn't mind at all.</p>
<p>Right there, you felt good, happy and at home, no matter where you were, the only thing that really mattered was that he was with you.</p>
<p>It didn't take you too long to come, considering how he kept moving and the way he was playing with your clit the whole time. He came soon after and you both laid on the bed, tired but satisfied.</p>
<p>You hugged him from under the blanket and closed your eyes. "Goodnight, Levi."</p>
<p>He kissed the top of your head. "Goodnight."</p>
<p>"... I love you." You smiled cuddling against him.</p>
<p>"Love you too." He yawned closing his eyes as well.</p>
<p>"... I love you more."</p>
<p>"I'm not doing that shit." He replied with a tired whisper.</p>
<p>"Asshole." You muttered.</p>
<p>"Brat."</p>
<p>"Capricorn."</p>
<p>"I don't know how to reply to that, so just shut up and sleep." He hugged you and shushed you as soon as he felt your mouth opening ready to keep going. "Goodnight." He kissed your head once again and you finally decided to sleep.</p>
<p>That was indeed a good way to start your trip.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As I said earlier, this story hasn’t ended... yet. I came up with a plot and I’ll try my best to write a good continue, it’ll take me some time because I’m writing a lot of stories these days and I also have my final exams in a month or so.<br/>I don’t know how many chapters I’ll be able to write, but I’m pretty sure that I’ll upload at least another 10 chapters.</p>
<p>If you want to read this story on Wattpad you can look it up, my nickname there is milly-reny </p>
<p>Thank you all for reading this story and please let me know what you think :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>